Secrets
by Inakura
Summary: After many moons, Shadow and Snowpaw have returned to the clans, every cat in the forest is happy but...as things start to change, will the warrior code be broken again?
1. Chapter one

**Okay, after…what, about a month? I've finally decided to make a sequel! I'm sorry it took so long but this idea just came to me while I had a writer's block on one of my other fics…so until that goes away…I'll focus on this!**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Warriors and this will go for all of the chapters until the story ends!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue

It had been 7 long moons since Shadow and Snowpaw left the clans, and through out those moons two apprentices had become warriors.

" Now are you sure you want us to come?" Silverwind mewed. Silverwind had grown into slender and lithe she-cat with a beautiful luster to her fur that glistened in the day and at night. Her jay blue eyes had developed a silver sheen as she got older and made most toms give her a few glances.

" Of course, I want to introduce the clans to my two new warriors of Thunderclan," Firestar meowed proudly while he and a select few were on their way to a Gathering.

" I'm already sure the clans know who Silverwind and I are." Stonecloud murmured. Stonecloud had grown into a handsome tom with an attractive aura around him. He was well muscled and a powerful warrior among most and a rather tall tom. His long dull gray fur hid most of his muscle but his elegance was not to be mistaken. In other words he was a really good-looking cat.

" They may know who you are but what they don't know is what you've grown into." Firestar mewed, " In other words, I'm saying the two of you are some of my strongest warriors."

" Oh so your showing the clans that our looks aren't deceiving." Silverwind purred.

Firestar looked at Silverwind confused. " Meaning we don't just look strong, like you or Brambleclaw." Stonecloud mewed.

" Yes," Firestar murmured. Firestar nodded to the two of them when he spotted the other clan leaders.

Silverwind noticed a few toms were looking at her curiously. " I see we've attracted some attention."

" What do you mean **we**?" Stonecloud asked.

" You didn't notice the looks a few she-cats were giving you when we got here?" Silverwind purred.

Stonecloud shook his head. " The only one I've noticed was Russetfur, but she's always looking at me, but Willowcloud has given me a glance or two but it hasn't been one of interest."

" What do you mean?" Silverwind asked.

" What I mean is…she looks at me with regret or sorrow. She must want to take a mate someday." Stonecloud mewed. " You think she likes me?"

" She can't."

Stonecloud and Silverwind looked over and saw Jayfeather padding towards them. " About you being all up in our conversation…" Silverwind mewed.

" You should be thankful I was the one who heard you!" Jayfeather hissed.

" Why?" Stonecloud asked.

" Because Willowcloud's clan could think she's going to break the warrior code by thinking that way…and everyone knows Medicine cats can't have mates." Jayfeather mewed.

" Are you an exception?" Stonecloud murmured but Jayfeather heard him and cuffed his ear. Silverwind chuckled and looked the other way before Jayfeather glared at her.

Blackstar's yowl began the gathering.

" Shadowclan is pleased to see Leaf-fall has brought much of the hidden prey out of their hiding places and into the open making it easier to catch." Blackstar meowed proudly. " We've also explored some new territory beyond or camp, and it is rich with prey; but other than that Shadowclan has nothing to report."

Blackstar stepped down and moved over for Leopardstar.

" Riverclan doesn't have much to report either; but we are proud to announce that our clan will grow stronger due to our queen Mosspelt's new litter. Our medicine cat Willowcloud has had a vision from Starclan, and she and Mothwing think it could mean we might have to find a new water supply; unless we find a way to break through the ice when Leaf-bare freezes the river. Other than that, Riverclan has no more concerns." Leopardstar meowed.

" I don't see how she thinks Riverclan doesn't have anymore concerns. The river is going to freeze and unless Leopardstar can break through it, I don't see how Riverclan is going to eat." Ashfur mewed to Cloudtail.

" Leopardstar could just look around the territory and find another source of food like Blackstar if she gets desperate, but I doubt she'll ask the clans help before she tries anything." Cloudtail mewed.

Leopardstar stepped aside to allow Firestar to speak, he stepped forward but never got the chance to when Heathermoon yowled. " Shadowrose?"

Everyone looked back and saw the Thunderclan warrior walking into the clearing with a handsome white tom. This white tom was smaller than Stonefur but taller than Shadow; he was a clean tom and as white as the moon. His body was lithe and had strong, hard muscle. His jay blue eyes held curiosity as he looked through the crowd of cats but he focused his eyes on his paws when he saw the looks he was getting. Mainly from she-cats…

Jayfeather, Silverwind, and Stonecloud moved through the crowd of cats to get a closer look at the two cats. " Snowpaw!" Stonecloud and Silverwind meowed happily and rubbed against him while he just purred excitedly.

" Shadow?" Jayfeather mewed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**I just wanted to get everyone caught up with Thunderclan before I did anything else…sorry that it's so short.**

**Inakura**


	2. Chapter two

**Yaaaaaay!**

**Thanks:**

**Spottedmoon: I'll make this sequel as interesting as possible!**

**Quietfern: I couldn't keep you waiting forever!**

**Watersoul the Head Starwalker: Anytime!**

**Rubytail: Your ideas get the mind flowing through a river of eternity! I'm so glad you're back! And I have a question: Isn't Lionclaw Silverwind's uncle?**

**Mooncloud: I'll remember your personalities and I hope you'll still remember my other fic while I'm writing this one!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter two

" Shadow?" Jayfeather mewed.

" The one and only." Shadow purred happily.

Everyone including the leader's gathered around to welcome Shadow and Snowpaw. Questions from just about every clan were being asked:

" Where have you been?"

" Why did you leave?"

" Are you staying for good?"

" Where did you go?"

" Are you still an apprentice?"

" What's your name?"

" Where are you from?"

" Enough! Shadow and Snowpaw have been gone for a while but that does not mean we should pester them with questions! We'll all get our chance to speak to them but now isn't the time! I declare this Gathering over." Blackstar meowed.

" Wait a minute Blackstar. I'd like to appoint a new warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar mewed proudly. Everyone turned to look at Snowpaw…

" _Excuse me?"_

" Shadow, do you think this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Firestar asked.

" Well he can't be an apprentice forever!" Shadow growled.

Firestar sighed. " I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He may not have trained as a apprentice in the clans but he has been trained under one of Thunderclan's greatest warriors and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He mewed.

Snowpaw's eyes shown shock and excitement. He obviously didn't forget about the clans or it's customs, and was looking forward to becoming a warrior, he'd nearly forgotten about it while he was away but his name always reminded him of his Thunderclan heritage. He began to tremble in excitement…

" Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.

" _I do."_

Snowpaw's gentle and charming voice rang out clearly in every cats mind as if he had actually said it verbally. " Then by powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will known as Snowfur and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar meowed and rest his muzzle Snowfur and he licked his shoulder in return.

" Snowfur! Snowfur!" Stonecloud, Silverwind, Shadow, and Jayfeather lead the chant until and the rest of the clans joined in.

After that…

" Remember to groom a cats fur the opposite way in case they fall into the river. Your vision from Starclan could mean that it might snow soon or the river could get deathly cold." Leafpool encouraged.

" Thank you Leafpool. I'll remember that and I'll tell Mothwing what you said." Willowcloud mewed.

Leafpool nodded to her and quickly left to join her clan. Willowcloud sighed, the image of the new moon white warrior of Thunderclan exiting with his siblings ran through her mind vividly as she went to find her mentor in the crowd of cats…

00000000000000000000000000000

Willowcloud trotted quickly along the border of Shadowclan. She had no interest in running into to a Shadowclan warrior even if she was a medicine cat. Shadowclan weren't mean but they weren't exactly nice when you were on their territory... so she just wanted to get through and to Thunderclan's. She couldn't help but to feel some sort of angst…she wasn't too keen on the fact that Mothwing needed her to go to Thunderclan without her for once. The pretty dark gray she cat let out a sigh of relief when she saw Thunderclan territory at last!

As she padded past the lake…

A loud yowl was heard. Willowcloud bounded through the trees of Thunderclan territory to see what was wrong and if someone was hurt. She slowed down when she saw a white tom fighting with a fox.

The white tom swiftly dodged the fox's snapping jaws. The fox lunged at the white tom but he used that to his advantage and jumped on top of the fox's back. The white tom grabbed the fox's scruff and reared back white he clawed its shoulders.

The fox whined loudly but the white tom didn't let go. The fox stood up on its hind legs and started to back into the lake when the white tom jumped off the fox and back onto the shore. The fox fell on its back and splashed around a bit in shock before what happened registered in its mind.

The white tom quickly ran off into the trees only to come back with a rabbit, he set it on the shore next to him and waited for the fox to come to him. The fox was hesitant to do it at first but came to the white tom anyway. The white tom slid the rabbit towards the fox with his paw. The fox looked at him strangely but nodded and quickly took the rabbit anyway.

The white tom dismissed the fox with his tail and quickly went over to something and inspected it. Willowcloud was impressed by the white tom's skill as a warrior and generosity towards the fox. She began padding towards him…

" _Are you okay?"_

Willowcloud halted when she heard Snowfur's voice in her mind and realized he was the white tom that had fought the fox. She saw him leaning over a dark reddish brown kit with light green eyes. She recognized the kit as her sister! After a fox had stolen her from camp, everyone assumed she was dead after a patrol saw it in enemy territory.

" Flamekit!" Willowcloud called as she hurtled towards the two of them. They both looked over in surprise. " What were you doing with her!?" Willowcloud demanded.

" _Nothing I shouldn't have…"_

Flamekit purred out her laughter. " Snowfur rescued me from the fox that took me away. He beat it up real good and then it ran away with a rabbit he had gave it."

" Why?" Willowcloud asked.

" I dunno." Flamekit answered as if the question was directed towards her.

" _She needed help so I obliged. Did you expect me to sit back and watch that fox devourer her?"_

Willowcloud stared at her paws in embarrassment. " I'm sorry for seeming so hostile…I just didn't expect a cat from an enemy clan to waste their time with a enemy kit."

" _Don't pay it any mind, but did you come looking for her or do you need something from Thunderclan?" _

" Oh! That's right I need to ask Leafpool a favor." Willowcloud mewed quickly.

000000000000000000000000000000000

" Would you like to go hunting? You know…just you and me?" Spiderleg asked.

" What?" Silverwind asked.

" I would like to spend more time with you so I thought we could go hunting…" Spiderleg mewed nervously.

" You don't mind if I go with you after Ashfur and I patrol the border's do you?" Silverwind asked.

Spiderleg shook his head sadly. Silverwind rolled on her back and looked him in his amber eyes. " But since Ashfur is out hunting right now I suppose we could go." Silverwind mewed.

Spiderleg purred in amusement. Silverwind got up and walked with him towards the tunnel and was surprised to see Willowcloud, Snowfur, and a kit. " What are you doing Snowfur?" Spiderleg asked.

" _I'll explain later…right now Willowcloud needs to see Leafpool." _

Spiderleg moved aside so Snowfur, the kit, and Willowcloud could enter camp. Snowfur set Flamekit down gently and let her run off towards the nursery. Willowcloud glanced back often while she showed herself to Leafpool's den.

" Hey cutie." Stonecloud mewed while Flamekit quickly past him. Flamekit stopped in her tracks and growled at Stonecloud. " You're from an enemy clan. So that means I have to fight you."

" As if you could—oww! Okay!" Stonecloud mewed in a fake hurt tone. Stonecloud rolled on his back and let Flamekit bounce on him. Flamekit knew he was playing but was going to pretend to she was really fighting him anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

" So can you or Jayfeather come with me to Riverclan? Leopardstar might die if you don't." Willowcloud asked urgently.

" Won't she just lose a life?" Jayfeather asked.

Willowcloud shrugged. " I don't know if she's lost any, and if she has…this could be her last one Jayfeather!" she growled.

Jayfeather was about to retort when Leafpool brushed her tail across his muzzle. " That's true but just in case I'll come with you…you don't mind if I take a warrior with us do you?" Leafpool asked.

Willowcloud shook her head. Leafpool quickly left her den…

" Why did you come to Thunderclan? Couldn't you have just went to Windclan or Shadowclan for help?" Jayfeather asked.

Willowcloud ignored Jayfeather and left Leafpool's den to his annoyance. Willowcloud felt a little bit of disappointment when Leafpool chose Stonecloud to go with them, but it quickly went away when she thought about the fact that Leafpool could have chosen anyone to go with them…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Can anyone guess what's going on?**

**- Inakura**


	3. Chapter three

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was waiting for something to come in the mail and zoned out on this!**

**Thank you!**

**Mooncloud, Poppyleaf, Elmfoot, Rubytail, and Quietfern! Thanks for reviewing! **

**(Oh and don't worry about it Poppyleaf. It's okay...)**

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter three

Willowcloud sighed. Flamekit had been talking about Stonecloud ever since they got to camp. Willowcloud had to admit Stonecloud was handsome and all but he was a Thunderclan warrior and she didn't really have any interest in him…it was nice of Stonecloud to entertain her sister while she, Leafpool, and Mothwing treated Leopardstar but she didn't want Flamekit to get to attached…

" Flamekit." Willowcloud mewed suddenly. Flamekit looked up at her older sister in surprise. " I don't think you should talk about Stonecloud as much anymore. We're in Riverclan now so you shouldn't Thunderclan warrior." Willowcloud mewed.

" But Stonecloud's cool…" Flamekit mewed sadly.

" I know but you'll be able to talk to him as much as you want when you're old enough to go to a gathering." Willowcloud meowed and lead the excited Flamekit to the nursery.

00000000000000000000000000000

" Exactly why are you here?" Stonecloud growled. Leafpool stopped and turned to see Russetfur, Rowanclaw, and Tawnypelt.

" Blackstar gave Tawnypelt permission to speak with your deputy Brambleclaw so—

" The both of us **_know who our_** deputy is Rowanclaw and if Blackstar gave **Tawnypelt** permission to see Brambleclaw why are you two here?" Stonecloud asked with emphasis on a few words.

" Watch your mouth!" Rowanclaw hissed angrily.

" Why? It's not like you'r going to do something if I don't, and incase you forgot. You're in Thunderclan territory now so I suggest you watch **your** mouth." Stonecloud growled.

Rowanclaw growled angrily, but before he could retort. " Enough. Rowanclaw and I just wanted to make sure Tawnypelt didn't get hurt on her way here." Russetfur meowed sharply.

Stonecloud slowly turned towards Russetfur. " I wasn't talking to you." He mewed in happy tone. Tawnypelt and Leafpool purred out their laughter while Rowanclaw was seething. " And besides...why would she get hurt in the first place? She knows Brambleclaw."

Tawnypelt was glad Stonecloud used other words to say she was half Thunderclan due to the fact that Brambleclaw was her brother." We understand Russetfur." Leafpool mewed and continued on her way towards Thunderclan camp with Russetfur and Rowanclaw. Tawnypelt and Stonecloud followed a bit more slowly.

" So how's Blackstar or... Shadowclan period?" Stonecloud asked.

" We're fine but Blackstar—

" Are you giving away information on our clan!?" Rowanclaw growled.

" Rowanclaw I was—

" What's it to you?" Stonecloud said quickly. Rowanclaw hissed at Stonecloud. " I'm from Shadowclan so what do you think it is to me? Of course, giving away information to Thunderclan is nothing to you Tawnypelt considering you're half Thunderclan!" he growled.

Tawnypelt was about to retort when Stonecloud mewed. " You're not even a quarter of the warrior she is Rowanclaw so who are you to say anything about her?"

Rowanclaw seethed in anger. " You would stick up for her." he said angrily and quickly left the two of them.

Stonecloud chuckled. " I think he's jealous." He whispered to Tawnypelt.

0000000000000000000000000000

Silverwind sighed. Spiderleg and Ashfur were getting on her **last** nerve with all of the things they wanted her to do with them. Ashfur wanted her to go hunting and on patrol with him while Spiderleg wanted to mark the borders and go on dawn patrol with her.

" Honeybee. Why are toms so bothersome? They want to do everything with everyone!" Silverwind hissed in annoyance.

" Who do you mean?" Honeybee asked. She and Silverwind were the only two in the warrior's den right now so it would be a good time to talk privately.

" Spiderleg and Ashfur." Silverwind mewed.

" Well they can't help it if they like you." Honeybee purred in amusement. Silverwind rolled her eyes at Honeybee and growled. " This isn't where I hoped this would go."

" What are you trying to say then?" Honeybee asked.

" Nervermind. You wanna come with me to Shadowclan?" Silverwind asked.

" Shadowclan! What for?" Honeybee asked.

" I just want to see what the consequence would be considering I'm only going to say hi." Silverwind meowed and quickly left her den. Honeybee sighed, she couldn't let Silverwind go by herself but she didn't want to start anything with Shadowclan because of Silverwind's mischievous nature.

Honeybee got up and ran to catch up with her friend. Silverwind had a dazed look in her eyes while she waited for Honeybee at the tunnel but her look was replaced with surprise when she bumped into Snowfur.

" Hi…" Honeybee murmured shyly.

Snowfur gave her a warm look.

" I was just…uh…I was going after Silverwind and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I guess I ran into--." Honeybee mewed.

" You guess?" Silverwind meowed in the background.

Snowfur looked her over.

" No! Of course not, I'm fine! Are you okay?" Honeybee asked.

Snowfur nodded.

" Come ooooon Honeybee! I've been waiting foreveeeer!" Silverwind let out an exasperated sigh. " You can see him all day when we get back!"

Snowfur dipped his head in farewell to Honeybee and went on his way. Honeybee watched him pad away from her and sighed in content. She really liked Snowfur and was happy to see he was back in the clans.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Shadowclan**

Blackstar was surprised to see Silverwind and Honeybee enter his den. What would these two Thunderclan warriors want? He saw that Silverwind wasn't at all bothered by the fact that she was in Shadowclan but Honeybee seemed to be a bit afraid.

" What." He demanded. Blackstar was annoyed by the fact that they were here, especially since three of his warriors had just come from Thunderclan. Why couldn't the two of them just say what they had to say when his warriors were there?

" Must. You be so rude? We came here to see you after all." Silverwind growled.

" I don't have time for your games Silverwind. What is it that you want?" Blackstar asked while he eyed the beautiful silver warrior.

" I just wanted to say hi." Silverwind said happily. Honeybee stared at Silverwind in awe.

" You had us come all the way here just so you could say hi!?" Honeybee said angrily and cuffed Silverwind's ear.

" Well it's not everyday that you get to say hi to the Shadowclan **leader**." Silverwind mewed while she rubbed behind her ear.

" Hey. Now leave." Blackstar growled but he could hide the amusement in his voice. Silverwind was a very strange cat and for her to come all the way to Shadowclan just to say hello to him was weird but amusing.

" I apologize Blackstar. We'll be leaving now." Honeybee meowed quickly and left his den.

" Bye Blackstar! See ya at the next Gathering." Silverwind mewed with a wink before Honeybee came back and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and left.

000000000000000000000000000

**Moonhigh**

Silverwind and Honeybee quietly slipped through the tunnel but couldn't slip past Brambleclaw and Brackenfur. The two of them left camp at Sunhigh but Silverwind had other ideas before getting back to camp...

" Uh oh." Honeybee whispered.

Brambleclaw glared at the two of them while Brackenfur gave them a sympathetic look. " Where have you been?" Brambleclaw demanded.

" No where have **you** been?" Silverwind countered even though it was the same question.

" I was on a patrol looking for the two of you!" Brambleclaw hissed.

" And **we** were out taking a walk. Is there something wrong?" Silverwind asked.

" You didn't let anyone know where you were going." Brackenfur asked calmly.

" Sorry about that... we didn't—EXCUSE YOU!." Silverwind meowed loudly while she nudged Brambleclaw away from her with her paws.

" I'm checking to see if you have another clan's scent on you." Brambleclaw meowed.

" And what if I do?" Silverwind asked. Sounding just like her mother…

" Then you'll be collecting bedding for the elders and cleaning out every den." Brambleclaw meowed.

" Well I don't... so if you'll excuse us." Silverwind meowed and padded past Brambleclaw and Brackenfur with her tail held high. Honeybee dipped her head to the two older warriors and followed Silverwind.

" That was a good idea." Honeybee whispered while the two of them padded towards the warrior's den.

**Flashback **

_Silverwind and Honeybee swam around in the lake for a bit to wash off the scent of Shadowclan. Honeybee didn't really like to have her fur wet but it was fun until they got out._

" _What are you doing?" Honeybee asked._

" _I'm making sure there's no trace of Shadowclan on your fur." Silverwind mewed while she temporarily stopped grooming her friend. " I don't care if Brambleclaw or some other warrior question me but I definitely don't want you to get in trouble because of what I wanted to do."_

" _Thanks…but I don't want you in trouble either." Honeybee murmured and started to dry her friend's fur. " Why did we have to swim in the lake?" Honeybee asked._

" _Just to make sure Shadowclan's scent wouldn't stay." Silverwind mewed._

Honeybee and Silverwind laid down to go to sleep… but little did they know someone was watching them while they were out of camp the whole time they were gone…

_**Two cats will come…one you can trust and one who is untrustworthy…do not be fooled by the looks of them or the deaths of your loved ones will come…**_

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Sigh…that prophecy flew right off the top of my head…it was kinda cool though…**

**- Inakura**


	4. Chapter four

**I am not disappointed in all of you for thinking it was going to be someone from Thunderclan! Your wrong…but will be someone. (obviously)**

**Watersoul the Star Walker: Have I really kept you waiting that long?**

**Poppyleaf: Silverwind isn't in love with Blackstar but she flirts with him and and Onestar when she sees them…I guess she could like one of them…but I'm not going to give away who or if she like them period…so how's your story with Jayfeather?**

**Elmfoot: Now that you mention it Ashfur is kinda old huh? But so is Nightcloud and Crowfeather's with her…**

**Mooncloud: The funny thing about that is…when I would get a writer's block on this, I'd get an idea for Sasuke's Epiphany, and it would just go back and forth.**

**Rubytail: You surprise me every review, but don't worry all of your question will be answered!**

**Steeltalon: I see who your favorite could be.**

**Miststream: What do you mean?**

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter four

Jayfeather's eyes shot open as soon as the prophecy was revealed. He looked towards Leafpool but she was still asleep just like everyone else in camp meaning he was the only one who got the prophecy. He understood most of it though…

_**Two cats will come…one you can trust and one who is untrustworthy…do not be fooled by the looks of them or the deaths of your loved ones will come…**_

So basically Starclan was telling him to know who to trust, but who are the two cats that were coming?

" Well, this seems like a remarkable place to live,"

Jayfeather froze. Who was that? Out of all of the voices Jayfeather heard. None of them sounded like that.

" We don't even know if this place is deserted, so don't get your hopes up about anything."

This voice sounded better than the other one. From what Jatfeather could tell they were both male and by their scent they weren't from any clan or kittypets, and they didn't smell of the forest so they couldn't have been loners or rogues. They actually kind of had Shadowrose's scent…her scent was kind of sweet and had a hint of rain but these two strange cats didn't really seem to fit it as much…

Jayfeather walked out of his den and growled at the two strange cats. " Why are you in Thunderclan?!"

" Hmm, a native." One of them mewed.

" Calm down. We're only looking for a place to stay for a short time." The other one meowed. His voice was strong and held confidence but was also reserved and had a somewhat quiet undertone. " My name is Wire and this is my ally Zane."

Wire was a large white longhaired tom with reddish brown ears, paws, muzzle and tail. He had light green eyes and black claws. He was as big as Stonecloud but didn't look as strong yet had a lot of grace.

Zane was a usually skinny tom with silver fur that had a purple tint to it. His eyes were constantly slitted so it was a mystery to what color they were, and he kept a wide, unrelenting smile all the time. He didn't seem to bear any emotion while speaking combined with his use of sarcasm but his voice was formal and polite, but with a rather mocking and facetious undertone.

"Why must you be so quick tempered? We won't be here long, in fact, we don't even know where _here_ is." Zane meowed.

" It's been a long time."

Jayfeather identified the voice as Shadowrose's, she came to stand beside him. " Shadow? Is that you?" Zane asked, padding closer to them.

" It seems to be." Wire murmured.

" You've grown into an even prettier cat I see." Zane murmured.

" What are you doing here?" Shadowrose asked.

" We're only going to be here for a short time, but right now we need a place to—

" _Wire? Zane?"_

Wire turned his head to see Snowfur coming out of a den along with a few other cats that followed out of curiosity.

Everyone began coming out of their dens to see who these two new cats were. Zane turned his head towards Leafpool. " You seem to be gifted in the arts of medicine, from what your scent tells me."

Leafpool shuddered. His voice was made it see as if a snake was being wrapped around her form and choking the life out of her. " Yes, I am."

Squirrelflight padded towards Leafpool and pressed against her. She felt her uneasiness as if it were her own.

" Interesting." Zane murmured opened his eyes enough for everyone to see they were bright red but closed them just as soon as they were opened.

" What is it that you want with Thunderclan?" Firestar asked.

" Shelter, but only for a short time." Wire meowed. " We have no interest in the clan life."

Firestar and Brambleclaw exchanged a glance. " Alright. I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan. This is my deputy Brambleclaw and the other cats you see are the clans warriors and apprentices, along with our medicine cats Leafpool and Jayfeather." Firestar meowed.

" You two may stay for a moon." Brambleclaw mewed.

" Isn't that a decision for the leader to make?" Zane asked. Brambleclaw looked down at Zane sharply as did everyone in camp. He may not have been a clan cat but it was still disrespectful to speak out against a deputy's decision.

" Are you challenging my authority?" Brambleclaw asked, his fur standing on end.

" No, I believe Zane is right. I understand you are second in command but isn't it Firestar's duty to decide how long things should be? I know you hold a powerful rank in your paws but I don't think you can decide how things are going to happen when the leader's present." Wire meowed.

Brambleclaw looked around and heard a few murmurs of agreement. " No Brambleclaw is right. One moon is enough." Firestar mewed.

" I meant no disrespect, you see, I only asked that out of curiosity." Zane meowed. Brambleclaw glared down at the strangely colored cat. Whatever else he planned on asking out of curiosity was going to shorten his time to stay if he opened up his mouth again...and probably even his life. Brambleclaw shook himself and turned to go back to his den.

Everyone else followed Brambleclaw's lead went back to their dens, but kept a sharp eye on the two new cats. Shadowrose was about to go back to the warrior's den but was stopped by Jayfeather. " Who are these two cats?" he asked, ignoring the brief dark feeling from his father.

" Didn't they just say?" Shadowrose asked cockily.

Jayfeather growled in annoyance. " You know what I mean."

" The two of them traveled with Snowfur and I while we were away, but they left late at night for some reason. I suppose they figured since I wasn't with Midnight anymore they could follow me to a new place." Shadowrose mewed.

" Why?" Jayfeather asked.

" Ask them." Shadowrose growled.

Berrytail watched from the warrior's den. He glared at Jayfeather for still trying to be close to **his** mate, what didn't he understand about the fact that medicine cats can't have mates?

" Well I'll see you later then." Shadowrose mewed.

Jayfeather gave her ear a secretive quick lick while she walked past him and went to his den. Zane watched the two of them and how they behaved around each other. " It seems that the second medicine cat Jayfeather has a dirty little secret…interesting."

000000000000000000000000000

Squirrelflight growled in annoyance. She was tired of feeling sharp pulses of anxiety and unease from Leafpool. She knew her sister didn't like Zane but something about him must have been causing her these feelings.

She was glad the moon was almost over and he would be leaving soon…but she couldn't help the fact that she and a few other cats were going to miss Wire, he was like a fellow warrior among most and carried his weight so he could feel comfortable in Thunderclan. Squirrelflight padded past Leafpool's den...

" Yes, I know dear child but which of these herbs are the **_deadly_** ones."

Squirrelflight halted. " I don't keep any herbs in my stock that are deadly considering I want to save my clan." Leafpool mewed. Squirrelflight peeked inside of her sister's den to see Zane a tail length away from Leafpool who was slightly crouched down.

" But what if one of your clan mates are suffering from a poison of some sort? Surely you wouldn't try to nurse them through there death when they're in so much pain am I right? You would kill them with a berry or a herb correct? To stop them from feeling so much pain right?" Zane meowed while he inched closer to Leafpool.

Leafpool lay flat on her belly and closed her eyes. " Please don't shun me away dear Leafpool. I'm only asking you out of curiosity." Zane mewed and opened his eyes halfway only to bare his teeth into a smile.

" Stop." Squirrelflight demanded and stood over Leafpool. " Go pester someone else!"

Zane closed his eyes again and his wide smile came back. " Forgive me, I like to see fear or any other mental distress on a cats face, and I think it just looks best on pretty faces." He mewed while he walked out of the den.

00000000000000000000000000

" Poppytail!" Spiderleg yowled.

Wire came into camp with Poppytail on his back. She didn't have any injuries but she had a hurt expression on her features. " We have to get her to Leafpool or Jayfeather." Wire meowed and quickly trotted towards their den.

" What happened?" Jayfeather asked.

" I found her crouched over a dead rabbit, it must have been poisoned." Wire mewed.

Poppytail opened her eyes slightly and saw Zane grinning at her. Zane mouthed something to her and padded away while everyone else padded towards Leafpool's den.

00000000000000000000000000000

**I would never kill Poppytail just to let everyone know!**

**- inakura**


	5. Chapter five

**I knew that last chapter would bring up a couple questions….**

**Poppyleaf: I'm sorry about that Poppyleaf, but don't worry about it because you've already almost joined Starclan before and not going to let it happen again!**

**Elmfoot: You're review made me think! I don't really know how I come up with my ideas…but I think some advice I could give you is…uhh…create a character in your head that's somewhat based off of you, and example for me would be Shadow…put them in a story you like, think about how you want them to meet up, and before you know it! You have an idea for fanfiction.**

**Watersoul: He's only gonna get creepier…**

**Rubytail: From now on I'm going to update every one or two days and no Leafpool doesn't like Zane but Zane is interested her. Also Snowfur is mute because it would have been suspicious if he was blind and Willowcloud likes him. You're right about Silverwind and all of the other toms but I don't think you can guess who she likes. You've really helped me!**

**Silverfang: I'm not going to kill her…**

**Steeltalon: You did kind of sound like Zane for second…**

**Silverstar of Treeclan: I'm not sure if I can join your clan because if Frogstar happens to review and she reads what I'm writing to you, I'm going to be in so much TROUBLE but I'll think about it. Oh and Jayfeather and Willowcloud don't like each other in this fic. And you were sooooo close when you almost guessed the prophecy and I can't tell you where you went wrong and I'd annoy you if I told you where you were right.**

**Mooncloud: Are you going to be Hikari soon?**

**DeviL a wakenn: Glad I made you happy!**

00000000000000000000000000

Chapter five

" _**Do you know who did it?" **_

Poppytail growled furiously after she read what Zane said as if he said it out loud. It was obvious he did it! She didn't have any proof but she was sure Wire would help her prove it…

" Zane!" Honeybee yowled angrily.

Zane turned to face her when she came out of Leafpool's den. " Yes?" he mewed.

" You had better hope Poppytail doesn't die!" Honeybee hissed.

" I would never _dream_ of wanting her too Honeybee. Your concern for your sister is _**sooo heartwarming**_." Zane meowed.

Brackenfur and Sorreltail came to stand beside Honeybee along with Cinderwing. " Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?" Zane asked.

Honeybee bared her teeth and hurtled towards Zane. Zane opened his eyes and watched as Honeybee rapidly came closer to him.

She suddenly halted when Snowfur blocked her path. " Snowfur? What are you doing? Move!" Honeybee growled.

" _You don't have any proof Zane was the one who poisoned Poppytail, Honeybee. I can't let you attack him."_

Snowfur looked at Honeybee intently. Zane closed his eyes again and started to chuckle. Honeybee turned away from Snowfur.

" Snowfur is right." Firestar meowed. " There is no proof that Zane was the one who poisoned Poppytail though we all have our suspicions." Firestar glanced at Zane for a second.

" We will have a trial at moonhigh." Firestar declared.

0000000000000000000000000000

Jayfeather flexed his claws against the ground angrily. " Why were you defending him Snowfur?"

" _I had to Jayfeather. If I didn't Zane would have killed Honeybee."_

Snowfur stared at his paws. It may not have looked like it would have been the other way around but Snowfur'd seen it happen before, in the exact same way it did just a moment ago, but that time no one had been there to interfere. Snowfur was temporarily lost in his memeories...vivid images of Zane suddenly swiping out, a sicking sound of tearing fur and skin, and the wet sound of blood hitting the ground like water filled his mind. In a way he could still feel his mother's warm fur pressing against his protectively while she stood over him but not fully blocking out the horrible scene that happened in a matter of seconds...

" You shouldn't ever think you have to defend a traitor Snowfur." Berrytail meowed angrily, his voice bringing Snowfur back to reality.

Snowfur narrowed his eyes but didn't look at either of them. Leafpool rubbed Poppytail's belly while she watched Snowfur closely. By now she had gotten Poppytail to throw up all of the poison she had in her body.

"Why are you two giving him such a hard time?"

The four of them looked over and saw Shadowrose padding towards them. " All of you don't know Zane like we do. If Snowfur hadn't stepped in when he did Honeybee wouldn't be here right now." She mewed.

" How do you know?" Jayfeather asked sharply.

Shadowrose slowly turned towards Jayfeather, but right as she was going to let out a sharp retort…

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey! Join me here for a clan gathering!" Firestar yowled.

Firestar saw all of the glares, hisses, and growls from his clan directed towards Zane. He too, thinks that Zane was the case of Popptytail's condition right now, but he wasn't going to act on his thoughts without giving Zane a chance.

" As we all know, Poppytail, a strong and loyal warrior of Thinderclan, was poisoned."

" There is high suspicion that you did it Zane. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Firestar meowed, his fur beginning to glow in the moonlight.

" Yes. I know all of you don't trust me with all of your being, but I never would have guessed you all hated me?" Zane mewed.

" No one hates you Zane." Shadowrose growled.

" Then you should act friendlier." Zane mewed. " Anyway, I doubt that I should be the only one being questioned. Seeing as Spiderleg, Birchfall, and Brightheart were with Poppytail last as well."

" We would never poison a cat of our own clan!" Brightheart spat.

" So what makes you think I would? I know I'm not a cat of any clan but what reason would I have to poison anyone?" Zane asked.

" Experimenting!" Squirrelflight called out. Everyone turned their attention towards the noble, well known flame colored she-cat.

" We all know that Zane would hang around Leafpool's den, and earlier today he was asking about deadly herbs. He even told Leafpool and I that he like seeing fear or any mental distress on a cats face." Squirrelflight meowed.

Firestar turned towards Zane. " Is this true?" he asked.

" Yes. I'm known for being a sadist." Zane mewed. " But that doesn't prove that I used any of them. Besides, Leafpool doesn't keep any deadly herbs in her den so I wouldn't know which ones to use even if I did poison Poppytail."

Murmurs of doubt and protest broke out in the clan. " Enough. Zane is right about what Leafpool has in her den, considering she wants to help her clan. But does anyone have anything to say in offense?" Firestar asked.

" Yes."

Everyone was surprised to see Wire step forward. Zane turned his attention towards Wire. " Take your time." He mewed.

" It hurts me to do this Zane but weren't you the _very_ last one seen with Poppytail before I found her?" Wire asked.

" Yes." Zane asked.

" Explain to us why?" Wire meowed.

" She was bringing back a rabbit she had recently killed."

**Flashback **

" _Impressive." Zane mewed._

_Poppytail was startled to see Zane suddenly. " Thank you." She meowed. She had to admit she didn't really like Zane, but a compliment was a compliment..._

" _Was it wounded?" Zane asked._

" _Why?" Poppytail asked._

" _It just seemed rather easy to catch is all." Zane murmured._

_Poppytail shrugged. " It did have an injury before I caught it but it was still healthy."_

_Zane nodded. " I'm sure it was." He meowed and turned to leave. _

_Poppytail growled. " What are you trying to say?" she asked. _

_Zane flicked his tail. " Nothing insulting."_

**End of Flashback**

" And that was all." Zane meowed.

" How come you didn't return to camp as soon as you left?" Wire asked.

" I went to make dirt. I never imagined I'd have to key in such unimportant information, but I guess an extra piece of the puzzle won't stop you from trying to put it in." Zane meowed.

Wire felt his fur burn hot with embarrassment. His ears flattened against his head but he quickly shook away the feeling.

Zane began to wash his face. " I don't see why you all are trying so hard to prove I poisoned Poppytail. As long as she gets better I don't see why we're still talking about a matter such as this, you can't prove I was the one who poisoned her." Zane murmured.

" Yes we can!" Jayfeather spat.

Everyone turned to look at their second medicine cat. " Jayfeather sit down." Shadowrose hissed defiantly.

Jayfeather heard his secret mate but stepped aside so Poppytail could talk. " Isn't she supposed to be resting?" Zane asked.

" I'll rest after I prove you poisoned me." Poppytail meowed.

Zane sighed. " And how are you going to do that?" he asked.

Snowfur turned away from everyone. He felt kind of bad for Zane because everyone was against him when they didn't even have any proof. Are they all forgetting about the prophecy?

" By telling everyone what else happened while you and I were outside of camp." Poppytail growled.

**Flashback (again)**

_Poppytail saw Zane walking towards the tunnel. Why wasn't he in camp by now? Could he have gone out again? Or was he just slow?_

" _I thought you went back to camp." Poppytail mewed._

" _I went to make my dirt first." Zane meowed._

" _You went hunting afterwards?" Poppytail asked when she saw he had caught a few mice._

" _Yes but I found these after they had eaten a few berries. I wonder if they will be somewhat sweet when they're eaten." Zane meowed._

" _What kind of berries?" Poppytail asked._

" _I'm not sure." Zane murmured. " But I'd rather take a chance with them."_

_Poppytail and Zane returned to camp. She saw him drop his catch in the fresh kill pile and start to eat one of them. " I think it might taste better if we both ate some together, do you mind sharing with me?" Zane asked. _

_Poppytail held back a shudder. There was something about the way he asked her that. The two of them began to share the mice like the mountain cats would but Zane soon threw up the barely chewed mouse. " It's not as appealing to me, but it seems fine." Zane mewed._

" _Are you alright?" Poppytail asked._

" _Don't mind me, my stomach must not like mice." Zane meowed and walked away._

**End of Flashback**

" That still doesn't prove anything." Zane murmured.

" But Zane…didn't you say you found those mice?" Wire asked.

" Yes."

" Where?"

" Near some bush." Zane mewed. " I'm not familiar with Thunderclan territory so I can't recall where exactly."

Wire sighed. " Like Zane said before. We have no proof that he poisoned Poppytail. So that means he's—

" Check the mice." Honeybee meowed.

Zane looked over at Honeybee sharply but didn't say anything. Since Snowfur was the closest to the fresh kill pile he was the one who went to check the mice Zane had caught.

" _Death berries?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000

**I don't have much to say…**

**- Inakura**


	6. Chapter six

**I don't have much to say so I'll leave this as is…**

**Thanks.**

**Silverstar of Moonclan, devil a. wakenn, Thrushflight, Silverfang, Steeltalon, mooncloud, elmfoot, Watersoul the Head Star Walker, and Rubytail! Thanks for reviewing I hope I can make it up to you in this chapter.**

000000000000000000000000

Chapter six

Snowfur couldn't believe it. Zane **was** guilty. He _did _try to kill Poppytail…but for what? He had nothing against her and she had nothing against him. Something wasn't right…there had to be a reason why these death berries were in these mice.

" Zane did try to kill Poppytail! There are death berries in these mice!" Ashfur meowed, suddenly beside Snowfur.

Zane opened his eyes and they were wide with shock. " How is that a possibility!? I have no reason for trying to kill Poppytail—

Zane didn't finish what he was saying because Cinderwing and Honeybee attacked him. They tried to rake their claws down his pelt but Zane slipped out of their grasp and pelted out of camp. "How is this possible?" he yowled. A few warriors pelted after him to make sure he never came to Thunderclan again, distant yowls of confusion and fury sounded in the forest before the slowly began to die down...

Snowfur yowled loudly. The few cats that went after Zane came back to camp because of the menacing sound of it. Everyone in camp looked at Snowfur in surprise.

_" How could all of you do such a thing? There was no proof that Zane put those berries in the mice! You all saw how shocked he was when they were there!"_

" He only had that look because he didn't expect us to find out." Dustpelt growled.

" Why are you sticking up for him? He tried to kill Poppytail. He's—

_" Innocent."_

Snowfur turned his back to everyone in camp. Honeybee stood beside him. " How is he innocent?" she asked.

" _Because. These death berries are in the mice's throat. If they were eaten like he said they were they wouldn't be there, they should've been disgested. Meaning they were forced down their throat or suffocated with these berries! You all had falsely accused Zane of poisoning Poppytail without looking into the case further and __**chased**__ him out of camp."_

Honeybee looked closer and saw that Snowfur was right about what he said though she didn't expect him to lie. " Then who do you think did this? Since Zane was framed."

_" I'll look into it. But until then I'd like you and everyone else in camp to stay away from me and what I'm doing, I already have someone I want to help me and after what just happened __to Zane. He won't want to see any of you for a while."_

Honeybee gasped slightly at how cold Snowfur sounded in her mind. He tone was always so gentle and charming but now…

Snowfur turned away from her and walked out of camp. Honeybee knew Snowfur was entirely serious about this but he didn't have to sound so harsh. Honeybee was slightly envious at the fact that he wanted someone else to help him instead of her or someone from Thunderclan, but it was slightly understandable since Zane wasn't comfortable with Thunderclan…

Honeybee hurtled towards the warrior's den. She was relieved to see Silverwind there and that she and Stonecloud had no idea what happened recently.

" Oooh just like that…you don't have to stop on my account…wait a second…ow…ow…that feels good just…BE CAREFUL!" Silverwind meowed loudly and woke herself up in the process. " Hey Honeybee what's wrong?" she asked.

" What were you dreaming abou—never mind. Can you come with me to follow Snowfur? I think he's breaking the warrior code." Honeybee pleaded.

" So? Snowfur can—

" I don't want Snowfur to break the warrior code and leave Thunderclan for—for—whoever it is he's going to see because I don't want him to leave again…so please just come with me. He won't be mad if he sees you because you're his sister." Honeybee mewed.

" So why don't I just go? Since he won't be mad if he sees me but—wait a second…what happened anyway? Snowfur doesn't get mad at anyone or at least anyone I know." Silverwind murmured before she prodded Stonecloud in his stomach. His ear twitched...

" Yes?" Stonecloud yawned.

" Honeybee and I are going to do something Brambleclaw and Jayfeather might get mad at. You wanna come?" Silverwind asked.

Stonecloud growled in excitement. " Of course! Let's go." Stonecloud's ears fell flat against his head. " Not because of...them being mad of course but...you know, the feel of the adventure." he added when he saw Honeybee glaring atr him.

The three of them snuck out of the warrior's den and towards the tunnel. " Where are you three going?"

" Somewhere." Stonecloud mewed when Dustpelt asked. Dustpelt growled in annoyance. Stonecloud was one of his favorite warriors among most but he was also one of the one's he found irritating. " Well I want to burn off some steam so I'll come with—

" No!" Silverwind hissed. " The last thing we need is you slowing us down when we want to speed up. So—OUCH!"

" I didn't ask if you wanted me to come. I said I was coming so that's what I'll do!" Dustpelt growled after he cuffed her ear.

" Fiiiine. Just go tell Firestar so he'll know where we are." Stonecloud mewed.

Dustpelt nodded and went to find Firestar. Stonecloud and Silverwind quickly ran off with a surprised Honeybee on their heels.

0000000000000000000000000

**I know this was short but this was all I had time to write!**

**- Inakura**


	7. Chapter seven

**This chapter will definitely be longer than the last one!**

**Thanks!**

**Thrushflight, Silverfang, Silverstar, Watersoul, Rubytail, Quietfern, and Spottedmoon!**

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter seven

Snowfur quickly trotted along the border of Windclan. He wanted to get to Riverclan as quickly as possible, though Windclan were somewhat allies to Thunderclan that didn't mean he could trespass on their territory anytime he wanted too. Especially since he didn't really want anything to do with Windclan right now…

" Snowfur?"

Snowfur halted and turned to see Weaselfur. Weaselfur seemed to be returning to camp with some fresh-kill. " What are you doing in Windclan?" he asked.

" _I'm only passing through if you don't mind. I actually need to go to Riverclan."_

" Riverclan? Why do you want to go to Riverclan when you're a Thunderclan cat?" Weaselfur asked suspiciously.

" _I need to speak with someone."_

Weaselfur sighed. " I won't tell anyone you were here but hurry up and get out of Windclan anyway." He mewed.

Snowfur nodded and quickly left Weaselfur. Weaselfur let out a pained meow. There was something about Snowfur that made his heart ache and leap at the same time. He knew he should be feeling this way towards a Windclan cat or Windclan period but…did he want to join Thunderclan or…

" Snowfur!" Weaselfur yowled.

" _Yes?"_

Weaselfur looked around but Snowfur wasn't around. Could he contact his mind through long distance? " Let me come with you!" he yowled. Weaselfur cleared his mind and listened intently to hear his reply. After a few heartbeats…

" _Hurry."_

Weaselfur quickly dropped his prey off in Windclan before he went to catch up with Snowfur. He was grateful that Snowfur didn't ask why. He didn't know if he could explain...

0000000000000000000000000

" Why do you think he went to Windclan?" Stonecloud asked. The three of them followed Snowfur's scent all the way to the river that separated them from Windclan.

" He must be going to see somebody or is passing through to go to Riverclan." Silverwind mewed.

" What could he want in either clans?" Honeybee asked.

Silverwind and Stonecloud waded through the small river and quickly ran through Windclan territory. Honeybee jumped across the river and bounded to catch up with the two of them.

Silverwind and Stonecloud stopped suddenly when they saw a patrol coming their way. " Why are you two in Windclan?" Tornear asked.

Silverwind pretended not to notice the looks Owlwhisker and Breezeclaw were giving her. " We're…going to Riverclan. What are you doing in Windclan?" Stonecloud asked.

" This is our territory and we're from Windclan." Breezeclaw spat.

" Stonecloud! Silverwind!" Honeybee called. The five of them saw Honeybee catching up with them. " The three of us only want to speak with Riverclan. We don't want to fight over anything." Honeybee mewed.

" That doesn't mean make us sound weak and afraid." Stonecloud murmured.

" Really." Silverwind agreed.

" Hurry up and leave then." Tornear said harshly. He didn't really care for Thunderclan but he wasn't about to get in trouble over them either. So the least they could do was leave quietly.

00000000000000000000000

" Why do you need Willowcloud?" Leapordstar asked.

" _I need her to help me take care of something. I apologize if it's asking too much."_

Leopardstar eyed Snowfur and the Windclan tom suspiciously. " No harm better come to her or you'll pay the price Snowfur." She mewed.

" _Thank you, I'll be sure to return her safely." _

Snowfur and Weaselfur left Leapordstar's den quickly. " What do we need her for?" Weaselfur asked.

" _Willowcloud can speak with Starclan so I'm hoping she could ask them about a cat I'm looking for."_

" Is it a—

" Snowfur? Why are you here?" Mothwing asked. Willowcloud was just as surprised as her mentor to see him.

" _I need to borrow Willowcloud."_

" For what? Don't you have your own medicine cat?" Willowcloud asked.

" _It wouldn't be—_

" Can't you just come with us? Why do you have to ask so many questions!? We're in a hurry so let's just go." Weaselfur hissed.

Mothwing narrowed her eyes at the Windclan tom. " Hurry back Willowcloud." She mewed.

Willowcloud opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. " Then let's go." Weaselfur growled and turned to leave.

Snowfur flicked his ears and patiently waited for her.

" _I could ask someone else if you don't want to come."_

Willowcloud shook her head and quickly left Mothwing's den. Mistyfoot watched as the three of them exited Riverclan camp. She caught all of the awkward glances Willowcloud and the Windclan tom gave Snowfur. She noticed that Willowcloud had been acting differently since she hasn't been as focused on her work and training as she usually was and it was always after she had seen that Thunderclan tom. Could she…?

Mistyfoot shook that thought out of her head. She knew the Windclan tom wouldn't try anything since Snowfur was with them and over the last few moons Mistyfoot found out how fiercely Snowfur could fight. Upon closer inspection she noticed the Windclan tom kept glancing at **Snowfur **instead of Willowcloud.

What could be going on?

00000000000000000000000000

" _We can stop here."_

Snowfur noticed Willowcloud and Weaselfur were getting tired. He was used to traveling long distances but Willowcloud and Weaselfur weren't so it wasn't a good idea to push them any further…

It was late sundown and night was coming quickly. " Why here? We're not even at the moonpool yet." Weaselfur mewed.

" No. Snowfur's right. I'm exhausted and I haven't had anything to eat." Willowcloud murmured and lye down. The three of them had covered a lot of ground considering they had already reached the clearing and were close to the Greeanleaf twoleg place.

" _I'll go find us something to eat. Weaselfur, can you stay with Willowcloud?"_

" Why do I have to stay? She'll be fine on her own." Weaselfur argued.

" _Willowcloud is exhausted and I can tell you are too. I can travel a little farther before I need to rest and I'd feel better if you stayed with her."_

Weaselfur nodded and sat beside Willowcloud. The two of them watched Snowfur speed off into the trees…

" Don't think I wanted to do this. I'd rather be hunting with Snowfur instead of watching over you." Weaselfur mewed.

Willowcloud glared at him. " I don't need watching over."

" You must since Snowfur wants me to stay with you!" Weaselfur meowed sharply.

Willowcloud hissed to herself and padded away from him. The two of them were a few fox lengths away from each other. Willowcloud felt Weaselfur's icy glare scorching her fur. He didn't even like Riverclan and here he was. Looking after one of them. He only wished he could rip her fur to shreds right now…

Snowfur came back with a rabbit and three mice. After they had all eaten they layed down to go to sleep. Willowcloud didn't notice how close she was to Snowfur until she felt his warmth radiating on her fur, but Snowfur didn't seem to mind.

Willowcloud felt drawn to his intoxicating scent. Snowfur had the strong scent of stone and warm and slightly sweet smell of prey. His scent intrigued her and she loved to be near him for that scent that she loved so much and would never forget.

If only Snowfur could travel a bit more slowly or travel to a further destination so she could stay with him longer. She may have been exhausted but she had to admit this trip was fun and adventurous. But why? She had been to the Moonpool thousands of times and it was always fun to go but why was this time different? Was it because she was with Snowfur?

Weaselfur slept blissfully near Snowfur's left flank. Oblivious to how close Willowcloud was to the cat he harbored somewhat romantic feelings for…

0000000000000000000000000

Honeybee sighed. She, Silverwind, and Stonecloud had been searching for Snowfur for hours. They eventually decided to go back to Thunderclan after Snowfur's scent had become to stale and was mixed in with Riverclan's.

" Let's not go back to camp yet." Silverwind mewed.

" Why?" Stonecloud asked.

" I'd rather sleep here. And besides, I'm sure Snowfur is going to the Moonpool since he hasn't stopped in any of the clans. And if he has another cat with him he would've decided it was time to rest by now." Silverwind mewed.

Stonecloud and Silverwind got comfortable next to each other and got ready to go to sleep. Honeybee curled up next to Silverwind but didn't go to sleep right away. Why would Snowfur go through the trouble of meeting with another clan cat when he could have asked his own clan for help? Why did she feel so protective of him all of a sudden? Could she…possibly…love… the moon white warrior?

000000000000000000000000

**There's going to be a whole bunch of conflict coming up and I'm going to keep you guessing all the way!**

**- Inakura**


	8. Chapter eight

**Sorry I haven't updated! I was going to on Thursday but I read Firestar's Quest first…**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Silverstar, Watersoul, Rubytail, Spottedmoon, Silverfang, Steeltalon, and Quietfern! You all are funny!**

0000000000000000000000000

Chapter eight

Honeybee didn't know how tired she was since she was so refreshed when she woke up. She yawned and began to groom the moss and dirt out of her pelt, completely oblivious to Silverwind and Stonecloud's conversation…

" Have you noticed how Wire started to like Poppytail?" Stonecloud asked.

" Yeah but after Zane left he just stopped all of a sudden. Do you think Poppytail could be pregnant?" Silverwind asked.

" Why would she be?" Stonecloud asked.

" She was in Leafpool's den and after all of the time she was spending with Wire it kind of makes me wonder…" Silverwind asked.

" I doubt it. Before we decided to take a nap the two of them must have had a fight or something because Wire was avoiding her and she seemed kind of sad about it." Stonecloud mewed.

" What are you three doing out of camp so early?"

00000000000000000000000

Weaselfur stretched luxuriously. " Good morning Snowfur." He mewed.

" _Good morning."_

Snowfur was washing his face. Weaselfur narrowed his eyes, the sunlight was shining on Snowfur and his fur gave off a faint white light.

" You wanna go hunting?" Weaselfur asked.

" _Sure. Willowcloud should wake by the time we get back."_

Snowfur and Weaselfur padded towards the trees of the clearing. The two of them came across a very prey rich area. Twolegs would use it in Greenleaf but since it was late leaf-fall the two of them had nothing to worry about.

Weaselfur stalked a very fat rabbit. His mouth began to water with each step he took he was about to pounce when Snowfur stopped him.

" _Wait. That rabbit is pregnant, if we kill it now there will be less prey to go around in leaf-bare. I'm sure it'll be enough to go around considering how many kits rabbits have."_

Weaselfur broke his hunting crouch and turned to look at Snowfur. " I suppose you're right. But what are we going to hunt if it's not this rabbit?" he growled.

" _Her mate."_

Weaselfur was surprised by Snowfur's keen thinking. The male rabbit was a lot bigger than his mate and it would be a lot more to go around. His mate was about to start kitting anyway and when she did she would add on to the prey supply making it a little easier in leaf-bare.

Weaselfur watched Snowfur intently. He doubted Snowfur could hunt as well as a Windclan cat since rabbits weren't usually around Thunderclan territory. Weaselfur was about to let out a yowl of protest when he saw how Snowfur was approaching their prey but he held it back when he saw how Snowur caught it.

Snowfur was in a hunting crouch and steadily creeping towards the rabbit. The only problem was he was moving at a quick pace and didn't care if he made a noise or not. When Snowfur was a few mouse lengths away from the rabbit, he purposely broke a twig.

The rabbit turned its head sharply and unknowingly looked over Snowfur, which gave him a perfect opening to his throat. Snowfur broke its windpipe with a swift and accurate bite.

Weaselfur felt his heart swell up in admiration for the moon white warrior, but he wasn't about to stare in awe forever. He may have liked this Thunderclan cat but he was a **Windclan** cat and he wasn't about to be shown up. So he caught a plump vole and the two of them went on their way…

0000000000000000000000000

" What are **you** doing out of camp so early?"

" Don't play games with me Silverwind! You know exactly what I'm doing out of camp this early." Dustpelt hissed.

" Awwwww Dustpelt!" Silverwind cooed.

" You actually came looking for us! That was so kind of you." Stonecloud mewed.

Dustpelt sighed. " I didn't come looking for you. I was guarding camp and caught your scent."

" Oh." Silverwind and her brother meowed in unison.

" Would you like to come with us this time Dustpelt?" Honeybee asked.

Before Dustpelt could reply, Stonecloud meowed. " If you do you have to keep what we're doing a secret. The three of us are following Snowfur to the Moonpool, we know this could be a moons worth of traveling for all of us."

" When we find Snowfur we're going to stay with him until he'd done doing what he's doing. But this is going to lead us far so you have to be devoted to coming with us." Silverwind mewed.

Dustpelt and Honeybee were surprised by the seriousness in their voice. It was showing what outstanding and valuable warriors they were and how close they were to Snowfur. The three of them were kin, but the bond they shared ran deeper than blood.

" But what about the clan? They'll need us." Dustpelt mewed. " And Ferncloud needs me." He added in a low tone.

" We know how our absence would affect the clan but this is what we're going to do. You don't have to come if you don't want to Dustpelt." Silverwind murmured.

" I want to come, but my clan **needs **me here. I'll keep it a secret but if someone asks I'm going to let them know about it." Dustpelt meowed.

" Fair enough. Whelp we'll be seeing you." Stonecloud meowed. The three of them began running towards the Moonpool. Honeybee could feel Dustpelt's eyes on them, watching until they were out of sight.

0000000000000000000000

Weaselfur tried to hide his growing jealousy towards Willowcloud while she shared the rabbit with Snowfur. But the more he tried to hide it, the more he started to hate the fact that he was jealous in the first place. How did he start to like the Thunderclan warrior anyway? He was breaking the warrior code by traveling with a Thunderclan cat and by _**liking **_him too!

Weaselfur finished his vole. From now on he was going to let Willowcloud like Snowfur, and he was going to stop challenging her for his affections because everything he was doing and feeling was wrong in the first place. It was going to be hard for him to forget about Snowfur and the way he felt but if he stayed focused on Windclan and where they were going it was going to be easy!

" _Now that our energy is restored. We should get to the Moonpool by sunhigh, but we can take our time and wait for a while. The cat I'm looking for likes it better when the suns rays aren't so bright and strong."_

" This cat your looking for. Is it a she-cat?" Willowcloud asked.

" _No."_

Willowcloud nodded. Weaselfur could see the relief in her eyes, it was obvious she might have gotten jealous if she found out Snowfur was going out of his way to find this cat and it was another she-cat. The both of them didn't notice that Snowfur had already begun walking and was a few fox lengths ahead of them.

Willowcloud walked on his right side while Weaselfur walked on his left. Snowfur gently layed his tail on Weaselfiur's shoulders,

" _Why are you so nervous?"_

Weaselfur was surprised by his question. " What makes you think I'm nervous?" he asked.

" _You're not as sure footed as you were when we first began traveling, your eyes show your anxiety and doubt, and your fur in standing on end."_

" I've never been this far away from camp is all…and I've never been to the Moonpool." Weaselfur mewed.

" _Neither have I, but I'm sure everything will be alright. The Moonpool is a place where medicine cats and clan leaders can speak with Starclan. My father has told me about stories about it…and unless your fear Starclan I doubt anything bad is going to happen."_

Snowfur removed his tail and let Willowcloud take the lead. Weaselfur sighed silently.

Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would…

000000000000000000000000000

**Everyone is going to meet up in the next chapter and a couple of things are going to be revealed and probably surprising to you! I don't want to give away anything else…**

**- Inakura**


	9. Chapter nine

**Sorry! With the excitement of school going on it's left me distracted, though I didn't go to school on the first day because of the thunderstorm and heavy rain, I couldn't register and my mom and I had a lot of running around to do! Hope this makes up for my absence!**

**Thanks!**

**Thrushflight: Right. I wouldn't do that to Snowfur…and if I did…well…**

**Rubytail: Did you like Firestar's quest? I personally thought it was awesome! Oh, and as for the suspense in this…actually nevermind…I don't want to get you anxious…**

**Elmfoot: That's right! And I promise they won't disappoint!**

**Silverstar: You're very good at writing! I guess I can help you write a fic…if you want but the main thing you have to do is be sure you have the beginning and the end already planned out in you head! You can do whatever you want in the middle and you'll enjoy the reviews I know you'll get, but you also have to make sure everything adds up…other than that I faith that you'll make a truly astounding fic if you try.**

**Steeltalon: Thanks!**

**Silverfang: I'll try…**

000000000000000000000000000

Chapter nine

Honeybee panted slightly. She, Silverwind, and Stonecloud had caught Snowfur's scent a while ago and now all they had to do was continue running towards the Moonpool, but Honeybee was tired and her body was literally pleading for rest yet she was too determined to catch up with the moon-white warrior, so rest wasn't an option right now. Though she silently envied Stonecloud and his sister's almost tireless energy.

The three of them had been running since dawn and it was now sunhigh. Silverwind and Stonecloud looked as if they could go on forever…

" Wait." Stonecloud meowed quickly. He and Silverwind stopped immeadiately. Honeybee tried to stop before she crashed into either of them but her efforts were futile. The three of them were going at to high of a velocity to stop right away but how did Silverwind and Stonecloud?

Silverwind stepped forward and grabbed Honeybee's scruff before she crashed into anything. Honeybee felt her body jerk forward but didn't go anywhere. Her hind legs unfortunately kicked something.

" OUCH!"

Weaselfur's vision spun around wildly, he closed his eyes and crouched for a moment. Willowcloud padded over to him and rubbed his head with her paw.

" Snowfur!" Honeybee meowed loudly. She tackled him onto his back and stood over him. " I'm so happy to see you!" she purred while she rubbed her head against his cheek.

" _It's…nice to see you too, but… why are you here?"_

" We came looking for you. I was worried about you when you went off on your own so I asked Silverwind to come with me to find you. Stonecloud's with us too." Honeybee mewed while she let Snowfur get up.

" Stonecloud!"

Honeybee, Silverwind and her brother looked over to see Flamekit. The three of them were surprised to see she had made it out of the nursery and out of camp without anyone noticing. Flamekit did seem a little bigger from the last time she was seen but she didn't look old enough to be outside of camp on her own.

" Flamekit? What the—

" I'm Flame**paw** now." Flamepaw mewed proudly but she shrunk away when she felt Willowcloud's gaze on her.

" What are you doing here?" Stonecloud asked.

" I followed Willowcloud out of camp when my mentor told me I could rest in the apprentices den but when I saw Snowfur I knew I was bound to see you sometime." Flamepaw mewed.

" Why did you follow her in the first place?" Silverwind asked.

Flamekit felt her fur burn hot with embarrassment. " I just wanted to see Stonecloud again…I knew I shouldn't have come…but…" Flamekit shrugged.

Stonecloud sighed. He padded over to Flamepaw and nudged her with his paw. " Don't worry about it…you're here now and all that matters is that you're okay." He meowed.

Flamepaw looked up at Stonecloud happily. " Annnd Riverclan is to far away to take you back anyway." Stonecloud mewed.

Snowfur padded past Willowcloud, his pelt brushing hers in the process. Willowcloud turned her attention away from Flamepaw and her eyes met Snowfur's.

" _Are you worried for your sister?"_

" Yes and no. The only reason I'm not worried is because she's with all of us and we could make sure she won't get into trouble but I **am** worried because she's only an apprentice and is not old enough to be outside of camp without her mentor. Our clan is going to be distressed when they—

Willowcloud stopped speaking when she felt Snowfur's muzzle against hers.

" _All of our clans will be in distress when they find out about this, but I promise you I nor any of us won't let anything happen to Flamepaw. To be honest I didn't expect our group to multiply because the only one I wanted to come with me was you. I needed someone who had a good connection with Starclan so we could find who I was looking for…but for right now we'll all have to be our own clan."_

Snowfur turned towards the Moonpool.

" _I have a feeling this is going to be more than what I planned it to be."_

" Okay Snowfur…but what's going to happen when we get to the Moonpool?" Willowcloud asked.

" _We'll have to wait and see."_

00000000000000000000000000

In Thunderclan

" I'm pretty sure you don't have to send out a patrol Firestar. They'll all be okay as long as they stay together. And I doubt the patrol will be able to find them." Shadowrose growled irritably.

" Why is that?" Firestar asked.

" Because they have my and their father's blood. They won't give up until they find what they're searching for, and they don't like to spend more time than they need to." Shadowrose growled.

" Well they are you and Berrytail's kits…I won't send out a patrol just yet but only until the next full moon." Firestar meowed.

Shadowrose nodded. She noticed Jayfeather padding towards her but was surprised to feel Berrytail press against her flank.

Jayfeather halted when he smelled Shadowrose and Berrytail's scents mingled together. He hissed inwardly, he wanted to tear Berrytail's pelt to shreds! He was tired of having to pretend he and Shadowrose were just friends. While Berrytail got to hunt, sleep, and most of all take the role of **his** kits father when he was the one who really should.

" Are you okay?" Berrytail asked.

" Yeah, why?" Shadowrose asked.

" I know I should have asked you this a long time ago but you know I love you right?" Berrytail asked.

" Of course…" Shadowrose mewed, she tried to hide the guilt in her voice and it was working but she didn't know how long it would last.

" You haven't been acting like it. Ever since our kits were born, you and I haven't been getting along as well as we used too. And I want to make sure you and I are always happy together." Berrytail meowed.

" The only reason she wouldn't be happy and you haven't been getting along as well is because you're always padding after her and won't give her a moments peace!" Jayfeather spat.

Berrytail glared at Jayfeather angrily. " You're only saying that because you're still bitter about the fact I'm her mate now and you can't be."

Jayfeather unsheathed his claws. " I can if I want too!" he hissed.

"You may have a warrior name but you're a medicine cat and can't love Shadowrose." Berrytail growled, unsheathing his claws as well.

" I can and I do! You may think she loves you more than me but I can bet that it's the other way around because I'm her kit's—

" Shut up Jayfeather!" Shadowrose yowled fiercely. Jayfeather flinched at how cold her tone was. Why was she so mad at him? " I don't **know **what you were going to say next but it doesn't need to be said!"

Jayfeather hissed angrily. " Why shouldn't it!"

" Guess." Shadowrose spat and padded away from the scene. She was aware of the fact that everyone in camps surprised eyes rested on her figure. Berrytail glared at Jayfeather and quickly left to go after Shadowrose.

Jayfeather growled furiously. He pushed through everyone and went to his den. How could Shadowrose take Berrytail's side? It wasn't his fault he—

Suddenly realization hit him! He almost gave away their secret! When Shadowrose said she didn't know what he was going to say next she really did and was furious with him because he could have gotten them both in the deepest trouble of their lives!

But what was he supposed to do now?

0000000000000000000000000

Snowfur yawned. He didn't want to disturb Willowcloud while she spoke with Starclan.

" I'm surprised to see you here Snowpaw. You just made my task easier."

Snowfur looked over sharply and saw a pretty calico cat with dark green eyes. She had a slender but muscular body and was lithe. She quickly trotted over to Snowfur and brushed against him affectionately.

" _The feeling is mutual Teal."_

000000000000000000000000

**I just gave you all something else to wonder about…**

**- Inakura**


	10. Chapter ten

**I know I haven't updated in like…how many days? Anyway, blame school for this! I just got the chance to update! Oh, and Saturday and Sunday don't count because those are my off days and I need to recover from school…even if I only have four classes…can you be believe NONE of them are interesting!?**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rubytail: I got stuff to do! (winks) I'll try to update every two or three days from now on, promise!**

**Steeltalon, deviL a. wakenn, Poppytail, Silverstar, Queitfern, Watersoul, I Be Guest, and Silverfang!**

0000000000000000000000000

Chapter ten

Teal backed away from Snowfur. " Oh is it? Then come you don't look so surprised to me?" she asked.

" _Because I don't. And what do you mean I made your task easier?"_

Teal rolled her eyes at Snowfur and meowed. " I was looking for you. Zane sent me to find you and since you're right here. I don't have to look anymore."

Snowfur nodded. Teal stepped forward and pressed against the moon white warrior, she purred lovingly. " I've really missed you Snowpaw. And I was so heartbroken when you decided to leave with Shadow. I thought I'd never see you again…"

Snowfur glanced at her for a spilt second before he went back to watching Willowcloud. He was both focused on her and his thoughts at the same time. Should he take Willowcloud and Flamepaw back to Riverclan? He didn't need to have them with him now that Teal was here and knew where Zane was. But he also knew Flamepaw and the others came all this way…

" I never stopped thinking about you for a heartbeat…" Teal purred.

Snowfur flicked his ears to show her that he heard but didn't really pay her any mind. They could still come with…

" Why aren't you paying attention too me?" Teal hissed.

Snowfur gave Teal a look that said " Is what you want _so_ important that you need me all the time!?"

Teal chuckled and mewed. " You look so cute when you do that Snowpaw!"

" Snowfur?" Willowcloud yawned.

Snowfur turned to Willowcloud.

" Tallstar told me that our journey will lead us into territory past the Moonpool. He also said it—

" Snowpaw who is this?" Teal asked rudely.

" _Her name is—_

" Hold on Snowfur, before you introduce me who is she?" Willowcloud growled.

" My name is Teal. I'm a very special friend to Snowpaw." Teal meowed and pressed against Snowfur.

" Snowfur." Willowcloud corrected.

Teal glared at Willowcloud for a few heartbeats until she decided to turn away. " I'll call him whatever I want too."

" Why when his name is Snowfur? I'm Willowcloud by the way." She mewed.

" A mousebrained name for a mousebrained cat…it suits you." Teal murmured.

Willowcloud growled angrily and unsheathed her claws. Snowfur gently but surely pushed Teal aside and stood in between them.

" Teal is very territorial when she's around other females so she tries to intimidate them into going away so she can claim what's hers. But don't worry about anything she says, she only wants to convince other females I'm her mate." Snowfur **mewed.**

" Y-You can speak!" Teal and Willowcloud meowed in shock.

" _I always could. I just preferred not to strain my voice since it was so weak ever since I was a kit. I didn't want to lose it so I learned to speak telepathically, it's not as weak as it was so I suppose I can use it more often, but ever since that incident that happened when I was a kit made sure to reserve my voice." _

" Oh. That's right…I remember that day you told me when you almost crushed your throat. You, Silverwind, and Stonecloud were climbing up to Firestar's den when it happened right?" Teal murmured. " I've never really heard your voice but I like it."

Willowcloud snapped out of her shocked trance when she heard Teal and hissed inwardly, before Snowfur did anything else Willowcloud whispered. " Does she have to come with us?"

00000000000000000000000000

" Jayfeather?" Leafpool mewed while she padded some cobwebs on Brambleclaw's flank. He had went out on patrol a little bit ago and his flank got a deep cut because of a run in with a fox.

" Yeah, what is it?" Jayfeather asked.

" Are you still bitter about the fact that Shadowrose—

" I'm not **bitter** about anything. Who cares if Shadowrose is Berrytail's mate? It's not like there's anything I can do or say about." Jayfeather mewed irritably.

" You were trying to earlier so what changed your mind?" Brambleclaw asked.

" Nothing. And what makes you think I was trying to say anything about their relationship? Berrytail's the one that brought it up so I met his front. Just because Shadowrose and I had a falling out doesn't mean I tried to do anything about their relationship." Jayfeather growled. " So stop bugging me about it."

" We're not trying to bug you Jayfeather. The both of us is concerned, the whole clan is concerned. Is there something you want to tell us about? Did something happen between you two?" Brambleclaw asked.

" No and I don't want to tell anyone anything because its no one else's business except my own. And since when does any of the clan care about me? When I became an apprentice, you all decided to pair me up with Brightheart and Longtail. I wasn't stupid! You knew I couldn't be a warrior no who my mentor was so you paired me up with most useless cats in the clan." Jayfeather hissed.

" Jayfeather! You have no right to say Longtail and Brightheart are useless!" Brambleclaw growled angrily.

" It's true and you know it Brambleclaw! Brightheart has a disadvantage and Longtail's blind. Brightheart has to watch everywhere at the same time which all of you know is impossible. I know all of you worry about her when she's in battle! Just in case more than one cat tries to take her, we all know one of them would attack her blind side. Every one of you gave up on Longtail when he went to the elder's den even though he was still a young cat—

" Jayfeather." Leafpool growled.

" The only reason you all gave me a chance was because it was my dream and I was born blind and wouldn't be as hard for me since I was used to it! Admit it! You all know I couldn't become a warrior because I would have too much of a disadvantage!" Jayfeather hissed and angrily padded out of Leafpool's den.

Leafpool sighed and touched her nose to Brambleclaw's shoulder. He didn't meet her eyes and was tense. " He's still angry from the fight he and Shadowrose had. He should know we all don't think any of that." Leafpool mewed.

Brambleclaw sighed. " I know and he does. He just doesn't believe it."

" Who kit is this Shadowrose?"

Brambleclaw and Leafpool left the den to what was happening. Shadowrose had a very small light brown tabby kit with white paws and a light pink nose. She pushed Dustpelt aside continued on her way to the nursery. Whitewing sniffed the kit carefully. " I don't know what clan he's from. Where did you find him?" she asked when Shadowrose had reached the nursery.

" In the lake. At first I thought he was dead until he opened his eyes." Shadowrose mewed.

" Poor little scrap." Ferncloud mewed. " How are we supposed to feed him?" she asked.

" You aren't nursing?" Shadowrose asked.

Ferncloud shook her head. " Of all the times to not be nursing why'd you had to pick now? Your pregnant any other time!" Shadowrose growled.

Ferncloud gave Shadowrose a light glare. " Well I'm not this time." She mewed. " What are we going to call him?" she added.

" Depends. Doesn't he kind of look like Leafpool?" Shadowrose asked.

" What's going on?"

Shadowrose and Ferncloud turned to see Brambleclaw padding towards them with Leafpool at his flank. " Well? What were you talking about?" Brambleclaw asked again.

" Not you!" Shadowrose growled loudly.

" We just think this kit looks like you Leafpool." Ferncloud mewed. Leafpool padded past Brambleclaw to look at it. The kit opened its eyes slowly to reveal its bright blue eyes.

" He has Crowfeather's eyes." Leafpool gasped.

The kit looked around at everyone warily.

" We can't abandon him now. How about we call him…Bluekit." Ferncloud meowed. " Come here Bluekit."

Bluekit turned to look at Ferncloud. " Come on." Ferncloud mewed softly.

Bluekit snorted and turned away from Ferncloud. Shadowrose chuckled out loud when Ferncloud got rejected.

" Go Bluekit." Brambleclaw ordered.

Bluekit looked at Brambleclaw from the corner of his eye and rolled his eyes. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes slightly while Shadowrose purred in amusement.

" He obviously doesn't like his name. Or is it your face?" Shadowrose asked.

------------------------------------------

Jayfeather padded towards the fresh-kill pile and chose a vole. He knew everything he said was true, but he shouldn't have taken his anger out on Brambleclaw and Leafpool.

Once he was done he left camp and decided to take a walk, and probably look for some herbs on the way.

Suddenly he heard someone calling him.

**Jayfeather, Jayfeather! Go to the lake!**

Jayfeather pricked his ears and listened intently, but he couldn't hear anyone or feel their vibrations. He shrugged and just did what the voice told him to but when he was getting close…

**Stop. There is a blossom at your paws. Eat it, and then look at the water.**

Jayfeather sniffed the flower and it smelled unusually sweet. " What kind of flower is this and why should I eat it? Since you know so much why don't you tell me what this is going to do to me?" he asked.

**Just eat it Jayfeather.**

This was a different voice now…

" No! Until you tell me who you are I'm not going to do anything!" Jayfeather hissed.

" Do you usually go around talking to the sky?"

Jayfeather turned around sharply to see Shadowrose. " What do you want?" he asked.

" One: I want to know why you talking to the sky and Two: Leafpool needs you in camp." Shadowrose growled.

" Oh…look, Shadowrose. About earlier…" Jayfeather began but Shadowrose cut in and meowed. " Don't worry about it. As long as what you were going to say wasn't said, the both of us are fine."

Jayfeather nodded. " What do you think would happen if the clan found out about our kits?" he asked.

" A lot of things…but its best if they don't. I don't want to think about how Berrytail would react if he found out that he wasn't the father of Stonecloud and our other two." Shadowrose meowed, she sighed. " He loves me and our kits so much…"

Shadowrose and Jayfeather padded back to camp. The water made a sharp pulse and the reflections of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost rest on the water as if they weren't dead and standing right there.

They watched in silence as the after event unfolded.

Berrytail stood frozen on the spot. He was out hunting when he heard what Shadowrose and Jayfeather said.

_What do you think would happen if the clan found out about our kits?_

_Its best if they don't. I don't want to think about how Berrytail would react if he found out he wasn't the father of Stonecloud and our other two…_

Berrytail got out of his hunting crouch and the mouse he was hunting scurried away. " Too late." He growled.

00000000000000000000000

" So **all **of you are warriors?" Teal asked.

" Well. I'm still an apprentice." Flamepaw mewed. " But I'll be a warrior soon." She added.

" Right…you're all from different clans but you seem to get along just fine. So why do you have to make boundaries? Why can't you all just share?" Teal asked.

" Because it's better to have your own stuff so if you're done asking all of these obvious questions we can go." Stonecloud meowed.

" How are my questions obvious? I don't live around here." Teal growled.

" Thank Starclan." Willowcloud murmured.

" We really should get going." Honeybee meowed. " I just want to find Zane so I can apologize and we can all go home."

" You don't have to come you know." Teal mewed.

" Who asked you to speak?" Silverwind asked.

Teal was about to retort when Weaselfur hissed. " Shut up! Let's just go already."

Snowfur began stretching luxuriously. Silverwind and Stonecloud bared their teeth into a smile and did the same thing. Everyone shared a confused look but soon found what when Snowfur tagged Honeybee and pelted away.

Silverwind chucked and tagged Willowcloud and Weaselfur while Stonecloud tagged Flamepaw and Teal. They both of they hurtled after Snowfur. " Catch us if you can!" Silverwind yowled.

Everyone quickly ran to catch up with them while Willowcloud followed a bit slowly. Where were they going? And why?

How could their journey lead them beyond the Moonpool?

00000000000000000000000

**All done! Finally…thank Jesus…**

**- Inakura**


	11. Chapter eleven

**Awesome! I don't have any homework meaning I have a lot of time on my side! Though it doesn't take me that long to do my homework that doesn't mean I want too…**

**Thanks:**

**Goldenthicket: You really think Teal is stupid?**

**Elmfoot: Here it is! You seemed enthusiastic in the review. Was it really that good?**

**Rubyrose: Well, I kinda have to continue what I was going to make Berrytail do to Jayfeather because it will help with the story! (smiles). Oh and Teal has to be that way because she's the jealous type, and you REALLY THINK THIS SHOULD BE IN THE BOOKS!? Thank you! Also, I gotta hand it to you with boys! A couple of them at my school are fine as I don't what! But right now I have to help my friend Angel get her guy…and as you can see, I've changed your name from tail to rose. I can already bet you're just as beautiful as one so that's the perfect name for you!**

**Silverfang: Trust and believe, things are really going to heat up!**

**Watersoul: I kinda like writing that one more than the others anyway…but if I put them together the story would go a whole different way…**

**Devil a waken: I'll explain that later on in this chapter.**

**Yalith's wolf: I can't tell you any of that yet…but thanks!**

**Spottedmoon: (smiles)**

**Steeltalon: As if they ever could…they have the blood of Shadowrose.**

**Silverstar: I'll have to read it and see how you're doing!**

0000000000000000000000000000

Chapter eleven

" Bluekit! Bluekit where are you?" Ferncloud yowled in distress when she woke up in the nursery to see he was nowhere in sight or scent.

It was early dawn and the sun was barely rising. The warrior's guarding camp would be asleep by now and if they weren't they would be now. Bluekit could have easily slipped past them considering how small he was and the fact that he didn't carry Thunderclan's scent yet.

" Ferncloud what's wrong?" Dustpelt asked frantically.

" I can't find Bluekit." Ferncloud mewed sadly.

" Who?" Dustpelt asked.

" The kit Shadowrose found yesterday, we named him Bluekit. But I can't find him anywhere! Dustpelt he's so small…something could easily step on and crush him…we have to find Bluekit!" Ferncloud meowed, her voice full of sorrow.

" Has anyone seen Bluekit?" Dustpelt called.

" Thanks for looking for me but I'm not worth being found. I'm a murderer, there's no place for kits like me…I'm doomed to be killed in the worst way possible because I took a life so precious…I deserve everything I get if it's bad and I shouldn't get anything that's good because all I'll do is screw it up…"

Leafpool and everyone else came out of their dens when they heard the young kit's voice so full of agony. " Bluekit who told you that?" Firestar asked.

Bluekit was watching everything that went on in camp from Highrock when he turned to look at Firestar. " My father. He was a black cat with eyes like mine and he told me that when I killed my mother…Sunshine," Bluekit mewed then turned to Leafpool. " But he was lying…I see you right now. He said you lived somewhere far away and I found you now. So now he can be happy and stop punishing me…"

Leafpool's eyes widened. " Bluekit…"

" But it doesn't matter anymore…I can tell you're not my mother. Your name isn't Sunshine because everyone calls you Leafpool." Bluekit mewed sadly.

00000000000000000000000000

Snowfur's flicked when he heard more than one voice arguing. It was early dawn…

" You heard me Teal! Leave Stonecloud alone and go be with Weaselfur or something along those lines!" Flamepaw spat angrily. Teal was trying to have every tom for herself! First she wants to be with Snowfur and insults Willowcloud to try and scare her off and now she's flirting with Stonecloud and is trying to keep him away from Flamepaw.

" You're not even a month older than a kit and you're trying to tell me you're in love with a full grown warrior? I don't think so, what's makes you so sure he even likes you back? All those things he would say to you were nothing but a flirt themselves!" Teal hissed.

Flamepaw resisted the urge to flinch at how harsh Teal's words were but she wouldn't give in and lose the most important tom in her life that she ever met. " What makes you think Stonecloud likes you over me?! If you can't even get his brother to feel anything for what makes you think he will!?" Flamepaw growled furiously.

" Not all hearts feel the same way." Teal hissed.

" You're just mad because neither Snowfur or Stonecloud's hearts feel anything for you." Flamepaw meowed smugly.

Teal gasped when she heard Flamepaw's comment and turned away from her. Teal looked over and saw that Snowfur was awake and glaring at her.

" _Why did you say those things to Flamepaw?"_

" Snowfur you know I was right, its obvious— 

" _Stonecloud doesn't care for you like that. My brother can respond to those kind of comments but he doesn't always mean it. Teal you're a very beautiful cat but when you arrogantly flaunt around your power over __**some**__ males and try to keep it by being rude. Neither Stonecloud nor I are stupid Teal."_

Snowfur got up and left Teal in awe. Silverwind happened to be there and laughed at her expression and what Snowfur told her. " Stop laughing! This isn't the Snowfur I know and love! He's changed." Teal pouted.

Silverwind laughed for a few more heartbeats then became totally serious. " In case you've forgotten or didn't know. The only constant thing in the world **is** changeTeal." She meowed.

Teal sighed and turned her back to Silverwind only to see Flamepaw having an awkward conversation with Stonecloud.

" Umm…Stonecloud, I was wondering if…you wanted to go hunting with me? Maybe we could teach umm…each other stuff…" Flamepaw mewed.

Stonecloud tilted his head a bit. " Sooo…you're asking me to go hunting with you?" he asked.

Flamepaw nodded. " Will you?"

Stonecloud purred in amusement. " Well…I'd have to move some stuff around and cancel a couple appointments but…I guess I could squeeze you in today."

Flamepaw's eyes shown brightly with happiness and she shuddered in anticipation. " Well then let's go!"

Teal scoffed in annoyance and padded towards them. " Mind if I join you two?" she asked politely and ignored the glare Flamepaw angrily shot towards her.

" Actually…I was looking forward to just being with Flamepaw today considering I haven't really spent any time with her. So maybe next time Teal, nothing personal…" Stonecloud meowed.

" Yes!" Flamepaw mewed to herself and eagerly padded away with Stonecloud.

0000000000000000000000000

Bluekit watched sleepily as Skykit and Thunderkit, two of Daisy's new litter, played with a small rock a tail length away from the nursery while he was laying down on Highledge.

He noticed each and every glance both of the kits gave him. Skykit, a dark gray she-kit with sky blue eyes was the one who looked at him the most and often got pounced on by her sister Thunderkit, a pale yellow she-kit with dark blue eyes and white paws, when she tossed the rock towards Skykit.

" Why do you keep looking at Bluekit Skykit? He's so gloomy and he never wants to play." Thunderkit mewed irritably.

" He's just sad. When he's done being sad he'll play. You'll see." Skykit mewed and gave him a sympathetic look before she went back to playing.

" Why don't you go play with them?" Lionclaw asked while he walked out of the warrior's den.

" Because I'm a tom and I might hurt them if I play too hard." Bluekit mewed.

Lionclaw sighed lightly. " I'm sure you won't do that. And all they're doing is rolling a rock back and forth. They're no bigger than you."

" Which is sad because they're only three moons old." Bluekit mewed.

Lionclaw picked Bluekit up by his scruff and carried him over to the nursery. He was going to try and get this kit to come out of his den and learn to play without thinking something bad was going to happen.

" Lionclaw!"

Lionclaw halted when he heard his name. He set Bluekit down and turned towards the thorn tunnel to see Breezeclaw.

" He's found out." Bluekit mewed.

" What?" Lionclaw asked.

" About you and that Windclan she-cat. He found out about you two and he's angry. Angry because he thought of her as a sister and that she lied to him about who the father was. He knows it's you now." Bluekit mewed in a low tone.

Lionclaw's eyes widened and he stared at Bluekit in shock. How did he know about what Breezeclaw was doing here and about he and Heathermoon?

" This is all you fault Lionclaw! It's your fault that Heathermoon is in this kind of trouble!" Breezeclaw yowled angrily.

" What? What happened to Heathermoon?!" Lionclaw demended.

" Wait a second. Who's Heathermoon and why is this Windclan tom here?" Graystirpe asked.

Heathermoon made her way past Breezeclaw and padded up to Lionclaw, revealing to everyone that she was pregnant once again. " Lionclaw. Lionclaw my clan, they've found out about us." She whispered sadly.

" How?" Lionclaw whispered.

" It'll all fall into place soon." Bluekit mewed with a shrug. All of Thunderclan turned to look at Bluekit. " The one's who's responsible for all of this right under all of your nose's, you just have to put the pieces together."

Wire secretly glared at Bluekit. How much did this kit know?

" Bluekit what are you talking about?" Ferncloud asked.

" I'm talking about all of the things that's happened lately. You know, Poppytail getting poisoned, Zane getting run of camp and Thunderclan territory, Snowfur leaving to go find him, and Windclan finding out about Heathermoon's secret. Though that just happened recently—

" How do you know about any of that Bluekit? You came to Thunderclan just yesterday. Have you been in Thunderclan territory all this time?" Brambleclaw asked.

" No not really. I used to come here when I was asleep but I'd be awake somewhere else." Bluekit mewed and started to wash behind his ears.

Everyone shared a confused look. " You're asleep in one place…but you're awake in another?" Jayfeather asked.

" Yes." Bluekit mewed. " For instance…I was watching when the blind medicine cat was in the forest and I was with him when he went to the lake. He couldn't scent me though because I was far away sleeping—

" If you were asleep, how could you see Jayfeather?" Firestar asked.

" I was in the other place." Bluekit mewed.

" That doesn't make sense." Whitewing meowed.

" A lot of stuff doesn't, but that aside, I saw Jayfeather talking to the other two Brambleclaw's in the lake before Shadowrose came. They wanted him to eat a flower so he could see them in the water."

" So it was Tigerstar and Hawkfrost that were speaking to me?" Jayfeather asked to himself.

" Yes. That flower they wanted you to eat was going to help you see for a little while but you had to do what they said." Bluekit mewed.

" How do you know all of this?" Wire asked.

" The cats in the sky." Bluekit mewed.

00000000000000000000000000000

**I know the last part of the chapter was strange but like Bluekit said. It'll all fall into place soon! But next chapter I'm going to focus on the others.**

**- Inakura**


	12. Chapter twelve

**School right now…(sigh)…it has me half out of my mind…the only thing that keeps me going is this boy named—WAIT I'm not about to tell you this! Sorry for the late update!**

**Thanks!**

**Steeltalon: Thanks, but do you mean odd as in interesting or odd as in weird? Either one is cool but it's still leads to an interesting conversation…**

**Rubyrose: Hey beautiful! You were right about Bluekit having a special destiny, and there is a way that Bluekit is related to Leafpool and Crowfeather! It's just going to be a surprise! What Berrytail is going to do to Jayfeather might or might not be prevented but it's going to happen. Also, have you spoken to that guy you liked? WAIT A SECOND! I'm not going to go into that yet. I apologize for not updating in forever but I'm telling you I be havin stuff to do! (smiles) but it's good you understand where I'm coming from. **

**Starsnow of Everclan: Really? What do you think Bluekit's name should be aside from the one he has?**

**Quietfern: Does this mean I've been boring you with my other chapters? If so, I'll improve this more to your liking. If not, GREAT!**

**Silverstar: You kind of did and kind of didn't…**

**Thrushflight: Me too! Well sometimes…and you'll find out more about Bluekit in this and possibly the next chapter.**

**Silverfang: Anything for you!**

**Watersoul: Teal's not exactly being stupid but your close with stubborn!**

**Yalith's wolf: Sorry it took so long!**

0000000000000000000000000000

Chapter twelve

Flamepaw sent a few furtive glances towards Stonecloud while he was hunting. She was supposed to be hunting too but the way he expertly crouched and soundlessly padded towards his prey with more focus than a hunting hawk, captivated her.

" Umm…Stonecloud?" Flamepaw meowed.

The rabbit Stonecloud was hunting turned around sharply and spotted him but before it could turn and run Stonecloud was suffocating it in his jaws. Flamepaw stared in amazement. How did Stonecloud beat the rabbit's adrenaline in reaction?

" Yeah?" Stonecloud asked.

" What does it feel like to like someone?" Flamepaw asked.

" It feels nice. Why?" Stonecloud asked.

" No reason. There's just someone I like is all." Flamepaw murmured.

" Who?" Stonecloud asked.

Suddenly Flamepaw's heart started to beat faster and she felt as if she had a burr caught in her throat. " I'm not going to tell you!" she hissed.

" _**Well**_." Stonecloud meowed. " _**Excuse**_ me for thinking you were going to tell me something so secret."

Flamepaw's eyes brightened and her love for him shown radiantly. " As if I would tell you something so personal." She purred.

" That was such a tender and loving moment filled with curiosity, but I'm pretty sure another one like it will come and it will be even better. But now everyone's hungry so you two should get your prey so we can move on."

Flamepaw scowled while she glared at Teal. " We were just about to do that." She growled.

" I couldn't tell. You looked as if you could have stayed there forever Flamepaw." Teal hissed in her ear.

Flamepaw painfully resisted the urge to rake her claws down Teal's face, but she knew she couldn't. Why did she have to come along?

" You seem eager to get back to camp Teal." Stonecloud mewed.

" No not really…I just wanted to see you so badly." Teal meowed and brushed against Stonecloud's flank.

" Really…" Stonecloud purred deeply.

Flamepaw's eyes widened in anger, surprise, and jealousy. Why did he purr like that? He couldn't possibly mean it—there was no way—after what just happened?

Teal was just as surprised. " Yeah…" she mewed.

" Could you do me a favor?" Stonecloud asked while he pressed his muzzle against Teal's.

Teal nodded. " Carry this." Stonecloud meowed and dropped the rabbit he caught on Teal's back and padded back to the others.

" Hurry up so we can move on." Flamepaw teased and ran ahead to catch up with Stonecloud.

00000000000000000000000

Heathermoon and Breezeclaw padded towards the nursery. The two of them were going to stay in Thunderclan until the next Gathering. It was only a two or three days away so things might cool down in Windclan until then. Lionclaw noticed Breezeclaw looking around…

" What's wrong?" Heathermoon asked. She noticed too…

" Nothing…" Breezeclaw murmured.

" It's okay, you can tell them the truth."

Breezeclaw turned around sharply and saw Bluekit looking at him from Leafpool's den. " I'm not lying!" Breezeclaw hissed.

" Yes you are. You're looking for the pretty silver cat with Shadowrose's eyes. You're falling in love with her and you want too see her so you can go hunting. But she's far away right now…" Bluekit mewed.

Breezeclaw's fur burned hot with embarrassment. " J-Just because I want to see how Silveriwnd is doing doesn't mean I'm in love with her, kit." He mewed.

" Whatever you say." Bluekit mewed.

000000000000000000000000000

**Sunhigh **

Honeybee sighed. They finally picked up Zane's scent and were following it into a rabbit's den that was strangely small one the outside but lead to an underground camp on the inside. This underground camp was lush and filled with small white and pink lily's that decorated a few plain areas and rest on sparkling clear blue water. It wasn't dark on the inside but it was dim. The sun from another entrance shined on the sparkling water and its wavy silver reflection shown around the whole camp.

" Snowfur? Is that you? Did you come to find me?"

Flamepaw and Willowcloud noticeably shivered at the sound of Zane's voice. Stonecloud and Silverwind flicked their ears while Teal and Honeybee shifted uneasily.

" _Hello Zane."_

" I see you've brought a few friends." Zane meowed. " I never would have thought you would come all this way just to find me. That was admiringly kind of you Snowfur."

" _Thanks but I'd really like to know what really happened back in Thunderclan."_

Zane opened his eyes a bit. " I have no intention of going back to Thunderclan Snowfur so why do you want to know what really happened? It is after all old news." He meowed.

" We have to clear your name Zane. And I'd like to apologize for accusing you without enough evidence." Honeybee murmured.

" Hmph. This may hurt you but I don't accept your apology. Its difficult to forgive someone for something so serious and unfair but you coming here was good enough I suppose." Zane meowed. " That aside…Wire wasn't planning on falling for anyone when we got to Thunderclan…"

_Flashback _

" _This should be an interesting place to stay. Don't you think Wire?" Zane asked._

_Wire was staring across the clearing at Poppytail while she padded back into the warriors den. " Yes…it should." Wire mewed._

" I noticed that Wire and Poppytail were spending a lot of time together but I knew that her heart was captured by another." Zane meowed while he glanced at Stonecloud who was in and out of the conversation.

Silverwind caught Zane's look and flicked her ears when she noticed he was talking about her brother. " Did Wire know?" she asked.

" Unfortunately no. He had fallen so deeply in love with Poppytail that he never would have guessed she felt for anyone else other than himself. Shame he didn't notice her annoyance and furtive glances towards a certain dull gray warrior." Zane murmured.

" Stonecloud…" Honeybee whispered.

" Okay…but what happened when Wire found out?" Teal asked.

_Flashback _

" _Poppytail, do you know why I've brought you here tonight?" Wire asked. He had taken her to Sky Oak and the both of them had climbed into the tree. The moon shined brightly throughout the tree and the leaves sparkled beautifully because of the rain that had just fallen._

_Poppytail yawned. " Is it because you'll be leaving Thunderclan soon?" she mewed._

" _Yes. I know it's only been a quarter moon but I want to tell you something very important." Wire murmured._

_Poppytail nodded. " Okay." She mewed._

" _I love you Poppytail." Wire murmured._

_Poppytail's eyes widened. " Wire…I-I…"_

" _Do you love me back?" Wire asked._

" Wait a second. How do you know what happened?" Flamepaw asked.

" Wire told me out of anger." Zane mewed.

" Anger?" Honeybee mewed.

" Yes. Wire was angry because Poppytail didn't feel the way he did." Zane meowed with his wide grin growing wider.

_Flashback _

_Poppytail's ears flattened against her head. " I do love you Wire but I'm not _in_ love with you as you are me. The time we spent together was very entertaining and romantic but it didn't change the way I felt for someone else." She meowed._

_Wire's eyes widened in shock, sadness, and jealousy. " What? You don't love me back? Well then who is it that you love instead of me!?" he hissed angrily._

" _I shouldn't tell you…it could make you feel worse." Poppytail mewed._

_Wire turned away from Poppytail. " How do you think I feel now?" he asked._

_Poppytail took a step forward and touched his muzzle. " Not any worse than I do now." _

_Wire watched while she padded away from him and climbed down the tree. " You're missing out Poppytail." He mewed to himself while he turned to stare at the moon. " But if I can't be your mate then he can't either." He added angrily and climbed down the tree._

" So Wire was the one who poisoned Poppytail, but how?" Honeybee asked.

" After a few days Wire had come up with a plan to kill her. So I was needed for information. I was always interested in herbs and deadly things as well, but freaking Leafpool out was just part of my fun. I had asked her about the things she would do if a cat was suffering(Ch.4) and I had to find out if she would kill Poppytail or not. Then after I told Zane what I found out he had come up with the hunting plan." Zane meowed.

" _He obviously didn't plan it out very well."_

" No…it was planned out perfectly. He was planning to take my place and admit that he was the one who poisoned Poppytail but another cat had caught his eye and he changed everything." Zane hissed. " I could tell Wire was going to stay a little longer so he could convince his new love to come with him once he left."

" Who does he love now?" Teal asked.

" I wasn't going to stay and find out." Wire mewed and turned away from them.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Moonhigh **

Jayfeather quietly padded into the nursery and toward Bluekit. He was going to see what Bluekit meant when he said he was asleep here but awake somewhere else. Jayfeather lye down beside Bluekit and closed his eyes.

**Jayfeather looked around while he padded beside the lake. He hid in the grass when he spotted Bluekit.**

**Bluekit stood on his tiny hind legs and watched as an oddly colored blue and light green butterfly flew above. Jayfeather growled in anger. This was a regular dream!**

" **Bluekit!" Jayfeather yowled and ran towards him.**

**Bluekit looked over curiously. " Jayfeather?"**

**The butterfly landed between Bluekit's ears and didn't move when he stood on all fours again. **

" **You're having a regular dream! You told everyone that Starclan had told you about all the things that happened! Why did you lie?" Jayfeather hissed.**

" **I didn't. Starclan sent me a different butterfly this time so I have to see something that's going to happen in a little while." Bluekit mewed.**

" **What are you talking about?" Jayfeather asked but suddenly everything began to disappear and nothing but black was seen. Jayfeather hissed to himself when he thought he had woken up, but when he **_**saw**_** the sun and the moon coming up and down he knew he was still in Bluekits dream. What was happening?**

" **One…two…three." Bluekit counted while he stared at the sky. **

**Suddenly the color of the forest had come back and they were in Thunderclan camp. Jayfeather looked at Bluekit and noticed that he was translucent, but when he looked around he saw that everyone else in camp was opaque.**

" **What's going on?" Jayfeather asked.**

" **We're about to see what's going to happen in three days." Bluekit mewed.**

**Jayfeather looked ahead and saw Berrytail walking towards him and Bluekit with Mousepelt. The two of them walked right through them and padded out of camp. Bluekit looked around to see no one in camp had noticed.**

" **We have to follow them." Bluekit mewed and quickly went after them.**

**Berrytail led Mousepelt towards the Windclan border but they were still very much in Thunderclan territory.**

" **Mousepelt, remember when I came up with a plan for Jayfeather?" Berrytail asked.**

" **Yeah but what does that have to do with anything? You were just doing that for Shadowrose."**

" **Not anymore. I want you to help me modify my plan so I can kill Jayfeather." Berrytail hissed angrily.**

" **What!? What are you talking about Berrytail? Why do you want to kill him? You already have Shadowrose—**

" **That's the point Mousepelt! I don't have Shadowrose and I never did because Silverwind, Stonecloud, and Snowfur aren't mi kits! They're Jayfeather's! He must have mated with her before I did and now he's keeping it a secret!"**

" **I found out when he and Shadowrose were alone." Berrytail meowed.**

" **Berrytail…I'm sorry about that but I can't help you kill him. What do you think the clan will do if they found out about this?" Mousepelt asked.**

" **They won't. At first I was planning to have Jayfeather fall into the lake so I could save him and Jayfeather be humiliated and I would convince him that he could never be a warrior because of his blindness but now…I want to lead him off of the cliff outside of Thunderclan territory." Berrytail growled.**

" **How would you do that?" Mousepelt asked.**

**Jayfeather was listening intently but his attention was diverted when he noticed Mousepelt's voice sounded warped. He looked around and noticed everything was fading away and he and Bluekit were back at the lake where they started.**

" **What's going on? Why are we back here?" Jayfeather asked frantically.**

**Bluekit sighed. " It's time to wake up." He mewed.**

Jayfeather opened his eyes to darkness once more and sighed, but he wasn't disappointed. He was glad he found out this useful information.

Jayfeather knew he wasn't supposed to do this but he couldn't wait until he told Tigerstar and Hawkfrost…

000000000000000000000000

**I know this chapter was a bit complicated and I left you all in suspense but it's just so fun to do so. Please review.**

**- Inakura**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**It's finally ****Saturday**** everyone! ****Strange…why don't I care as much as I thought I would?...**

**Thanks!**

**Fanned Chocolate: Okay… but what do you think of the story since you flamed me for someone else?**

**Hollypaw: Thanks for the heads up. I don't expect everyone to like it and I don't want everyone to hate it but what's the problem? Do you know why they're flaming everyone? If you don't its fine…**

**Cloudfire: Your review made me laugh.**

**Yalith's ****wolf: I apologize for the wait! Here it is!**

**Rubyrose: Hi!**** I have something planned for Teal so don't worry about her for now, also, I know it seems kind of crazy but I wouldn't have guessed you got the last part of your name from Shadowrose. I had a feeling about it but I dismissed it as nothing…anyway, are you in high school? My school is designed to have an all girls or boys class so I can't see the guy I like as often…sigh...the only thing we do is smile at each when we catch each other's eye BUT I WANT TO TALK TO HIM! Jesus…other than that, I loved you idea! I'll find a way to put it in with a personal touch or two!**** Okay and for the last thing…if I were cat I guess my name would be… Phoenix****fire****…**

**Iceflight: What you did was so nice! Thank you!**

**Mooncloud's courage: When did you become a—wait! Have you read my other story yet? You've missed a lot…anyway. Nice to see you again!**

**Watersoul: What the—no! I would never do that to him! Unless he really pissed me off…but that aside!**** Thanks.**

**Silverfang: THANKS!! Have you ever read the story Silverfang by BlindSeer?**

**Silverstar: I think I read a few chapter of your fic but when I tried to get in touch with you it never worked…other than that, your fic wasn't boring in the least! Did a reviewer tell you that or did you decide that?**

**Steeltalon: I wonder…how is it that you always seem to have a point? Is that a special thing or are you like me with sarcasm?**

0000000000000000000000000000

Chapter thirteen

Silverwind sighed. " This means we can go home now right?" she asked. The eight of them had spent all of their time talking with Zane and now sundown had already began.

" Leave? Zane's story was so interesting and so are you. Although you were barely in it…"

Silverwind narrowed her eyes and turned to look at whoever said that. " Excuse me?" she asked.

The cat that spoke to her looked as if he could have been related to Leapordstar because of the way his fur looked. He had a strong build and bright amber eyes. His fur had a silver tint to it and he had a dark red nose…

"My apologies, my name is Helium." He said.

" Because you're stupid?" Flamepaw asked.

"No." Helium hissed. " Because I think outside of the picture. Myself and the rest of my allies including Zane and Teal are rouges, which I'm sure she didn't tell you." Helium growled while he sent Teal a look.

" Its not like its crucial for them to know…" Teal murmured.

" What do you mean the rest of your allies? Who else is here?" Stonecloud asked while he looked around. Suddenly a clan's worth of cats started to come out of hidden dens. All of them didn't seem hostile but they didn't seem friendly either, there were a few young cats who looked as if they could be apprentices and a few old enough to be warriors but Helium was probably the leader.

" About all of you not saying anything." Silverwind murmured.

" Really…" Stonecloud agreed.

" We're cautious around strangers…" A pretty tabby she-cat with a soft and gentle voice meowed.

" You don't have to explain us to them Pearl!" a young tom no older than Flamepaw spat. He had pitch black fur and sky blue eyes.

" She does if no one else will." Silverwind murmured loud enough for the black tom to hear.

" What did you say?" the black hissed.

Silverwind turned to the young black tom and mewed. " Shame. You have a sharp tongue but dull ears."

The young black tongue growled in frustration because he didn't have a good comeback.

_" We really should be going Zane. Now that we have the truth about Wire and we know of his troubled heart—_

" And his strange attraction to other cats mates." Stonecloud muttered.

_" It would be best if we left as soon as possible so we could prevent him from killing anyone else out of spite." _

" I suppose you're right, but if you decide to kill him." Zane mewed with his teeth bared into a wicked smile. " Lead him here so I can instead."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Jayfeather quickly traveled to the Moonpool. He was sure Tigerstar or Hawkfrost would teach him a few good mind tricks and fighting moves to use against Berrytail so he either: Drove himself crazy or died by his paws.

Jayfeather could smell the scent of the Moonpool as he got closer to his destination…

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Sundown**

Flamepaw slowed her pace to pad beside Weaselfur, she noticed all of the glares and awkward glances he sent towards Snowfur and Willowcloud. " Are you okay?" she asked.

Weaselfur glanced at her from the corner of his eye. " Yeah…why?" he asked.

" Well…you keep glancing at Snowfur and—

" I know…I keep trying to forget about him but the more I try the more it hurts…I know what I feel is wrong but I just can't forget about that Thunderclan cat." Weaselfur murmured.

Flamepaw tilted her head to the side in confusion. " Who are you talking about? Silverwind?" she asked.

Weaselfur sighed in relief, he was thankful for the fact that Flamepaw didn't know about his love for a certain white warrior. " Uhh…yeah…I'm talking about Silverwind."

" Oh…I feel the same way about…Weaselfur what are we going to do? Both of our loves are from different clans and already loved by someone else." Flamepaw murmured.

" I don't know…who else loves Stonecloud?" Weaselfur asked.

" Some cat from Thunderclan called Poppytail and the Shadowclan deputy, Russetfur. I don't know what I'm going to do when we get home, I don't want to choose a mate when I still love Stonecloud." Flamepaw meowed.

" You should tell him…" Weaselfur mewed.

" I don't know if I could…" Flamepaw mewed.

" You might not ever get the chance to if you don't do it now." Weaselfur meowed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Moonhigh**

Jayfeather sighed. He had finally made it to the Moonpool, he could hear the whispers of Starclan around him and welcoming them to the sacred ground. Jayfeather padded forward and drank some of the ice cold water…he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep…

_Jayfeather opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't want to run into anyone from Starclan so he carefully bounded through the tall and bright green grass that left small sparkles of light on his fur. _

_"__Jayfeather! Where do you think you're going?__."_

_Jayfeather's fur stood on end when he heard a voice suddenly he turned around sharply. " What are you talking about?! No one is being reckless except for—__Spottedleaf__?" he mewed when he recognized him._

_" Why are you going to the dark forest Jayfeather?" __Spottedleaf__ asked, sounding totally serious._

_" What makes you think I'm going there?" Jayfeather asked._

_" I'm no mousebrain Jayfeather." Spottedleaf growled._

_" I know Spottedleaf…but…I have to go. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost can help me—_

_" Take over your clan." Spottedleaf murmured._

_" Probably but that's not what I want to do…I need them to help me battle Berrytail Spottedleaf. They can teach me how to plan against him." Jayfeather murmured._

_" Jayfeather…I'm sorry but…you have to tell Shadowrose." Spottedleaf said sadly and started to fade away…leaving nothing behind but glittering starlight._

00000000000000000000000000

**I have some goods and some bads news…the good news is that the story is going to end in a few more chapters…the bads news is there's going to be some beloved character death…**

**Inakura: I know that spoiler may not have been pleasing but I really didn't want to get jumped off of that kind of suspense. Review anyway please. **


	14. Chapter fourteen

**This weekend's ****gonna**** be so awesome! What I'm going to ****do,**** is nothing to you but this is in my schedule so that all you need to know! ****( smiles****) I think I rhymed a bit!**

**Thanks!**

**Cloudfire****: Calm down…and yes, ****Weaselfur**** is gay.**

**Mooncloud's**** courage: Have you written or are working on any stories?**

**Silverfang****: Calm down…you'll see.**

**Watersoul**** the Head Star Walker: I can kill ****Berrytail**** since this is my ****fic**** but I won't because he's not my character but you might or might not be right with your guess.**

**Rubyrose****: Sorry if this disappoints you but Teal is no longer with the group so I can't kill her, she stayed behind with Zane. I wish my high school was like yours…trust and believe. When you're in a class full of girls, it can get pretty boring…also. This guy used to pick and you like him now? Please, tell me, EXACTLY what the deal is with that? If only I knew you and the guy you liked because if I found out about that, I would beat him and you (smiles). Don't worry about it though…he possibly doesn't recognize you so you have a perfect shot. One more thing! I think my guy is bi-sexual or something along those lines because since I'm not the one to write notes…I went to go talk to him and I saw him grinding on his friend. He kept texting me and it got on my nerves because it said. ****" Hey**** baby, what did you see?" or**** " What you saw was fantasy.****". I'm not sure if it was one of my friends or ****him**** for real but I just ****turned my phone off****…****thanks for liking my warrior name!**

**Silverstar**** of ****Moonclan****: That sounds good. There might another sequel but I'm planning on this being the last one.**

000000000000000000000000000

Chapter fourteen

Jayfeather sighed when he woke up before he stretched luxuriously. He quickly trotted back to Thunderclan…

Why did Spottedleaf have such a sound undertone when she told him to speak to Shadowrose? Was she concerned for his well-being?

Jayfeather padded into the warrior's den to see Shadowrose sleeping on her side with her paws stretched out in the place where Berrytail used to sleep. Jayfeather prodded her awake. " Shadowrose. Shadowrose wake up, I have to talk to you." He whispered.

Shadowrose's eyes opened up slowly and focused on the figure above her, but when she saw who it was she growled and closed her eyes again. " Go somewhere."

" Wha—Shadowrose! Get up! I have to talk to you!" Jayfeather hissed.

" Get out Shadowrose so those of us who are awake can go back to sleep!" Dustpelt growled.

" Nobody's stopping you!" Shadowrose spat.

" What did you say?" Dustpelt asked grumpily.

Jayfeather took the time to wrap his tail around Shadowrose and lead her out of camp. Shadowrose sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. " He lucky I'm sleepy…" she mewed.

" Shadowrose…do you know that Berrytail found out about us?" Jayfeather asked before he growled in annoyance when she layed her head down on his shoulder and went to sleep.

" Shadowrose." He meowed.

Shadowrose opened her eyes a bit to give Jayfeather a light glare. " Did you hear me?" Jayfeather asked.

" Not really…" Shadowrose mewed.

" Berrytail found out about us." Jayfeather meowed.

Shadowrose was wide awake now. " How?" she asked.

Jayfeather shrugged, he gave Shadowrose a look of confusion when he felt her backing away from him and sensed strong pulses of anxiety coming from her. " What's wrong?"

Shadowrose sighed. " Jayfeather…we have to fix this. Berrytail could do something horrible to you…I may not love him the way I do you but…"

" What?" Jayfeather growled.

" I love him enough to not want him to do anything stupid. I love him more than a friend and a brother but not less than a mate and kin. Jayfeather I'm not falling in love with him but I love him enough to be with him." Shadowrose meowed.

Jayfeather couldn't believe what his mate was saying but when he was about to retort Shadowrose mewed. " I'll take care of this…even if it requires sacrifice."

Jayfeather flicked his ears in confusion. He would have to see Bluekit so he could find out the future events…

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Dawn**

Flamepaw opened her eyes and looked over Weaselfur to see Stonecloud grooming his long dull gray fur neatly. Flamepaw was slightly surprised that Stonecloud could keep his fur so straight and neat, she was going to have to ask him to teach her how he did it.

" Stonecloud." She meowed.

Stonecloud looked over at her. " Can we take a walk before everyone wakes up to leave?" Flamepaw asked.

" Sure." Stonecloud mewed.

Flamepaw left Weaselfur's side and padded away with Stonecloud…

000000000000000000000000000000000

Bluekit woke up to feel Leafpool's tongue gently running down his flank. " He's awake!"

Bluekit looked over and saw Ferncloud padding towards him with a worried expression and relief in her eyes.

" Bluekit are you okay now?" she asked.

" Uh huh, why?" Bluekit asked.

_Late last night_

_" __Ferncloud__. Can I ask you something?" __Bluekit__ asked._

_" Of__ course but after this I want you to go bed." __Ferncloud__ mewed._

_" Have__ you ever felt sympathy towards someone you didn't really know because someone they really loved died?" __Bluekit__ asked._

_Ferncloud__ nodded. __" What__ makes you ask?"_

_Bluekit__ sat up straight and mewed. __" __Starclan__ tells me I have special destiny and they gave me a gift. I use this gift every night when I go to sleep and it helps me see future events…and when I took a nap a little but ago I found out that—_

_Ferncloud__ was taken by surprise when __Bluekit__ suddenly sneezed. __" Bless__—_

_Bluekit__ began to let out a few violent coughs. __Ferncloud__ bent down to touch her nose to his but gasped and recoiled in fear when she saw blood running down __Bluekit's__ jaw. __" My__ throat hurts…" he whispered while shook violently as if he was freezing._

_Ferncloud__ suddenly remembered __Hollykit__ freezing to death around the time the old forest was being destroyed and quickly grabbed __Bluekit__. She hurtled out of nursery and towards __Leafpool's__ den with __Bluekit__ in her jaws; she reframed from yowling in distress when he went limp._

" Oh…that's right." Bluekit mewed.

" Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Leafpool meowed.

" I'm sorry…" Bluekit apologized.

" What was wrong?" Ferncloud asked.

" You all are trusting him…" Bluekit sighed.

000000000000000000000000000

Stonecloud looked around cautiously. He could scent badger...Flamepaw was too distracted to notice…

" Stonecloud. Remember when I asked you what it felt like to like someone?" she asked.

" Yeah." Stonecloud mewed. " Who do you like?"

" I don't like anyone…" Flamepaw mewed. Stonecloud flicked his ears in confusion. " I'm in love…" Flamepaw murmured.

Stonecloud's eyes widened. " Flamepaw…I—

" With you Stonecloud. I love you…more than I ever thought possible. At first it was just an infatuation but now I know why I love you and what I love you for. I know our love is forbidden but…I had to tell you…the anxiety would make me feel as if—

" Who cares how it made you feel and what you felt it for, in a minute you and your crush aren't going to feel a thing!"

Stonecloud and Flamepaw turned sharply to growl at whoever said that. A large badger stepped into the dawn light and bared its sharp white teeth. " What do you want? Can't you see we're having a moment?" Stonecloud hissed while Flamepaw hid behind him.

" You've got a sharp tongue cat!" the badger snarled.

" I'm known for it." Stonecloud growled.

" Have you come to run me out of home like last time?" the badger growled.

" Umm…what?" Stonecloud asked.

" Your kind run my family out of home when I was a pup. Family attacked your kind but ran away when we were outnumbered." The badger growled.

" That explains why I'm looking at you right now huh?" Stonecloud asked.

The badger growled. Flamepaw looked back and forth between Stonecloud and the highly offended badger. " Stonecloud stop. Let's go back to the group." She murmured.

" Good idea. Go get Snowfur and the others and I'll distract him." Stonecloud mewed.

" But—

" Badgers aren't that fast. You'll have time." Stonecloud growled.

Flamepaw was reluctant at first but quickly began to run as fast her paws would take her. The badger lunged towards Flamepaw's retreating figure and quickly went after her. Stonecloud shot past the badger and his claws raked past his face. " Pay attention to me." He mewed coolly.

000000000000000000000000000000

" Bluekit! Bluekit? Where are you going?" Skykit asked.

" I have to tell Breezeclaw something really important." Bluekit mewed.

" But we're not supposed to leave the nursery." Skykit mewed.

" I know but still…this is important. I'll come back and play with you and your sister later." Bluekit mewed and quickly padded away. Silverwind was going to be back soon…

000000000000000000000000000000

**Quick guess! Who do you think is going to die? It doesn't have to be just anyone in this chapter but it'll be fun!**

**Inakura**


	15. Chapter fifteen

**I can't remember the last time I updated but since I'm bored I just going to do it anyway…**

**Thanks those of you who reviewed! I'll reply to them at the bottom.**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter fifteen

Bluekit padded into the warrior's den and looked around warily. Something wasn't right…no one was in here…and the presence he felt was unsettling…times like these were the times Bluekit wished he were asleep. Then he would see what happened next so he could prevent or get away from it…

Bluekit scented the air while he slowly padded forward…

" So you're saying you'd rather be with Berrytail because you don't want to hurt his feelings!?" someone hissed.

" Don't be so mousebrained! If Berrytail's feelings get hurt then they'll have to heal! When I said I'd solve the problem even if it required sacrifice I was talking about Berrytail! Do think I want to hurt his feelings!" someone else growled.

Bluekit walked forward with more confidence when he realized Jayfeather and Shadowrose were up head.

" This whole situation wouldn't be happening if you hadn't lead him on!" Jayfeather hissed.

" Why would I have lead Berrytail on! I never liked him! He liked me and you know you could tell from the start! The only reason you felt he and I were getting closer was because he was a warrior apprentice and you weren't! You know you and him were competitive from the first time you brought me into camp!" Shadowrose spat.

" I see that's where I made my mistake." Jayfeather growled.

" If only we could redo that day! Normally I don't regret anything but now I'm finding myself regretting that one day you wanted me to meet your clan! I should have just ignored you and kept going!" Shadowrose hissed. " If only I could change what happened! I would—

" Stop fighting! Everything you two are saying to each other is true but you two love each other far too much to toss **these** kind of insults back and forth!" Bluekit yowled over the two of them.

Shadowrose snorted and looked elsewhere while Jayfeather's tail twitched irritably. " Why are you in here Bluekit?" Jayfeather asked.

" I came to tell Breezeclaw Silverwind would be back soon, but no one's in camp." Bluekit mewed.

" That's because they went to the Gathering. I don't know when they'll be back so you might have to wait a while…" Jayfeather meowed.

" Well…when he gets back let him know that I wish him well and that Silverwind will be home soon." Bluekit mewed and quickly ran back to the nursery.

" Just Silverwind?" Jayfeather asked.

" No…the other's too." Bluekit mewed over his shoulder while he walked out of the warrior's den.

Shadowrose sighed. " Jayfeather…let me know where you're coming from. I want to understand what you're trying to tell me and how you feel. Then…maybe we'll be able to figure all of this out." She mewed and tucked her paws underneath her while she waited for him to speak.

" Why are being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Jayfeather asked.

" I'm tired of your jealousy Jayfeather and it's about time I find out why. So you can tell me while my barriers are down." Shadowrose meowed.

" Barrier's?" Jayfeather mewed.

" The things that make so defensive and sharpen my tongue. Believe it or not I can be quite nice when they're not around." Shadowrose mewed.

" But you are nice." Jayfeather mewed and wrapped his tails around his paws.

" The way I toy with you Jayfeather and everyone else is not nice. Entertaining yes, but not nice." Shadowrose meowed.

Jayfeather purred in amusement. " Fine…but only because this is a rare occasion." He mewed.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Sundown**

" Did you mean what you said Stonecloud?" Willowcloud asked sadly while she stared at her sister's limp body in a pool of blood that grew in size every few heartbeats until it reached her paws.

Stonecloud remained quiet. Willowcloud padded closer to Stonecloud and touched her nose to his shoulder. She felt sympathy for him when he stiffed ender her touch. " Stonecloud." She mewed.

" Why did she have to help? I told her to sit back and rest on the next fight…but she came to my aid anyway…I could have sustained the injury…and Flamepaw would still be here." Stonecloud growled.

Snowfur padded towards Stonecloud layed his tail on his shoulder.

_" This had to happen Stonecloud. You probably would have died if she hadn't protected you."_

" I know…I just wish I had fell for her earlier…I knew she loved me and yet…I didn't quite love her the way she did me yet… because of…my other one…" Stonecloud mewed.

" So you lied to her?" Willowcloud asked.

" No. I really did love Flamepaw but not as much as she did me." Stonecloud growled irritably and bent his head down sadly.

Snowfur padded forward until he stood directly in front of his brother. " Do you remember what you always used to say to me when we were kits?" he asked.

Stonecloud looked up and bared his teeth into a weak but honest smile. "Yeah…you can't go forward if you keep looking back…" he mewed.

" We have to keep going…even though we've had this devastating set back." Snowfur meowed. " This is what Flamepaw would have wanted us to do despite the fact that she's with Starclan now."

Stonecloud nodded in understanding and the three of them began to pad away. " I'm sorry Flamepaw…" he mewed lowly while he left Weaselfur fur to bury his young love's body.

_Flashback_

_" Snowfur! Silverwind! Willowcloud! You have to come with me! Stonecloud is being attacked by a badger!" Flamepaw yowled._

_Snowfur and Silverwind turned sharply. " Where?" Silverwind asked._

_" Follow me!" Flamepaw meowed and the three of them pelted off onto the trees while the others were left to catch up._

_A little ways up ahead…_

_Stonecloud skidded across the ground after he had been thrown back when the badger batted him away and left a long gash along his flank. " Oww! This dirt stings!" he hissed._

_The badger raised its massive paw to attack__ but it yelped in pain when he felt something suddenly attack him. __Stonecloud blinked in surpri__se he saw a flash of silver shot pass and felt a small gust of wind afterwards. " What's up Silverwind!" he meowed happily._

_Silverwind growled furiously while she clawed at the badger's eyes and had a fierce grip on his muzzle from the side and gave his neck a few powerful kicks. The badger swung his head around angrily until Silverwind was flung off. " Hey." She meowed when she recovered_

_" The two of you amaze me."_

_Snowfur thought while he clawed at the badger's flank. The badger turned to snap at Snowfur but Snowfur growled and the badger's face met his claws just as soon as it came near him. The badger backed away angrily when the others__ caught up and__ began to surround him. Snowfur flicked his paw in order to get the badgers fur out of his claws._

_The badger shook itself and numerous patches of fur fell off. Silverwind and S__tonecloud chuckled a bit while Snowfur bared his teeth into a smile. The badger courageously ran forward and began to attack out of fury. Willowcloud and Weaselfur quickly dodged its angrily snapping jaws._

_Weaselfur distracted the badger while Willowcloud took the time to jump on it. She bit down on its head and combed out clumps of fur with her claws. Honeybee and Flamepaw ran towards the badger and began to attack its rear end._

_The badger shook the four of them off and ran away in fear when it saw Silverwind and her brothers coming towards it__. The badger kicked back in order to get Honeybee and Flamepaw away from it. Honeybeed ducked but Flamepaw suffered a painful kick to her chest and the badgers claws punctured her neck. _

_The badger quickly ran away when he heard Willowcloud and Stonecloud yowl in anger and fury. Although Stonecloud was angry he had to stop Willowcloud from chasing after the badger out of her fury._

_" Wait!__ That badger's already been run out of his home before, so we don't have to cause it any more pain." Stonecloud meowed sharply._

_Willowcloud glared at Stonecloud and then at the badger's retreating form before she took a deep breath to calm down. " Is everyone okay?" she asked._

_Flamepaw shook herself and nodded. " We're all fine." _

_" Alright, but I'm still going to look for some cobwebs to treat your wounds." Willowcloud meowed._

_" We'll have to find them on the way back home. The sooner we leave the better."_

_Snowfur and the others began to padding back home while __watching out for cobwebs. _

_…After a few heartbeats_

_"You're fast on your paws Flamepaw, but I'd like you to stay back in case we run into trouble again okay?" Stonecloud meowed._

_" Why would I do that? I have to gain my warrior status you know." Flamepaw mewed but cou__ghed__ shortly after._

_" That's why." Stonecloud mewed._

_" What's that pounding?" Weaselfur asked warily when he heard a loud thumping noise behind them, but every time he looked back he could see anything._

_" I've heard it for a while now." Honeybee murmured._

_Silverwind, Stonecloud, and Snowfur halted and closed their eyes so they could focus on the sounds around them. The pounding was getting louder…Silverwind gasped insurprise when she scented the badger. Honeybee and Weaselfur yowled in shock__ when they saw it rapidly approaching them._

_" Stonecloud!" Flamepaw yowled__She leaped between the badger and Stonecloud just as it was about to close its massive haws around his flank. The badger shook Flamepaw violently as it held her by her neck. Flamepaw could fell the life being __drained__ out of her…_

_…Is this how I'm going to die?_

_Flamepaw saw flashbacks of her life while she was being shaken. The nursery…Mosspelt…training…sleeping…Leopardstar…Violetpaw…sneaking out of camp…a sad farewell…Teal…Zane…Stonecloud…_

_Flamepaw's vision began to blur and her hearing was fading…she suddenly dropped to the ground and the badger was being furiously fo__ught. Flamepaw caught a glimpse of Stonecloud one last time…_

_He and the others were thrown into a fit of rage…Stonecloud…her forbidden love…__chased after the badger when it was overwhelmed and forced to retreat once again…Stonecloud going after it…Silverwing going after him…bloody paws…_

_Flamepaw wasn't sure when the battle against tha badger had ended but she still managed to mutter to Stonecloud and the others that she loved them…_

_" I… I love you too Flamepaw…"_

_Flamepaw closed her eyes and managed a weak smile…before she slipped away and woke up in a field of stars…_

Stonecloud flicked his ears in an effort to leave what happened earlier in the back of his mind until it faded into a distant memory…but it didn't work…because he couldn't stop remembering the beautiful red she-cat with astounding light green eyes that loved him so dearly…and the lie he had to tell in order to make her happy…

000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I'm sorry Wire but…I love Lionpelt…not you. It's admirable that you think so highly of me but I can't return your affections…"

" But Heathermoon…I-I thought you liked me back. You never told me that you already had a mate! This is just like with Poppytail…and this is going to suffer the same fate as well." Wire meowed.

" What are you talking about?" Heathermoon asked.

Wire stood up and looked down at Heathermoon. " Are you sure you don't want to love me Heathermoon?" he asked.

" I already told you! I love Lionclaw." Heathermoon growled.

" Fine." Wire mewed. " But it'll be your fault because you could've prevented what's about to happen next." He added silently and left the nursery.

Bluekit opened one of his eyes and stealthily went over to Heathermoon. " I'll try and save at least one of them…" he whispered and hid underneath a fallen leaf.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Bluekit to the rescue!**

**-Inakura**


	16. Author's note

** Sorry to say but I'm going to have to put the next and final chapter on hold for a little while longer because 1. I have a bit of a writer's block and 2. I'm starting to get a little bored with this fic and I'm thinking of just deleting it off of my profile because it doesn't really interest me anymore…**

** If my writer's block goes away before I decide to delete Secrets I'll update and end the story but if not…oh well.**

** -****Inakura**


	17. Chapter sixteen

**I really wasn't going to do this because I fell out of this fic but I'll make the last and final chapter as best I can in order to finish it up, mainly because I don't want to have one of those fics without an ending…**

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter sixteen

The dim dawn sun rose and washed away the occasionally comforting bluish black night sky with its orange, yellow, dash of blue, and light red paint. Willowcloud opened her green eyes and rose up to stretch…she looked over…

Honeybee yawned and sat up. She stretched luxuriously and breathed in the fresh morning air while the warm rays of the sun warmed her beautiful golden brown fur…she looked over…

Willowcloud and Honeybee stared at each other intently for a few long heartbeats. Snowfur slept silently between them, oblivious to what was going on…

Weaselfur watched angrily as the two she-cats stared at each other challengingly. He turned and padded away jealously. The two of them had a perfect shot at Snowfur while he, even if he did confess his undeniable feelings, would get rejected by the moon white warrior. Weaselfur halted when a sudden idea hit him. It wouldn't matter if they had a perfect shot at Snowfur, he could see him at gatherings! Weaselfur padded to nowhere in particular feeling confident…

Willowcloud's gaze never left Honeybee. " You like Snowfur too, don't you?" she asked.

" Yes Willowcloud, but, you need to forget about him…you're a medicine cat and you can't love him—

" Don't tell me what I already know!" Willowcloud mewed bitterly.

Honeybee glared at Willowcloud. " Fine. You'll only make it harder for yourself in the end." She spat and the both of the padded away from each other. The six of them were almost home…so this would have to be settled soon…

…the two she-cats made it their last goal in this short journey to find out who Snowfur loved…

00000000000000000000000000000

**Thunderclan**

Wire groomed the blood off his paws while a fox feasted on four new born kits. Heathermoon gave birth in the middle of the night and after a while fell back asleep with her litter. Wire secretly kit-napped them and fed all four of them to a hungry fox and her lone kit. Wire couldn't shake away the fact that he could have sworn that there was five of them.

After he was finished Wire quietly returned to the warrior's den. Bluekit watched from across the clearing as Wire got away with murder. Bluekit quietly licked the only survivor of Heathermoon;s litter clean before he returned her to Heathermoon. This kit was female and had beautiful but strange fur. She was a white tabby with light brown stripes and from what Bluekit could tell when he cleaned her eyes, they were amber.

Heathermoon yowled in distress and fury. Lion and Breezeclaw raced into the nursery to see what was wrong and stared in confusion when they didn't see the litter they had just helped Heathermoon give birth to.

Ferncloud and Daisy tried to comfort the Windclan queen but their murmurs of reassurance and sympathy only made the situation worse. " No! You don't understand! Wire has stolen my kits and hid them somewhere or possibly killed them!" Heathermoon meowed sadly while she looked around frantically. " You believe me don't you Lionclaw?" she asked.

Lionclaw nodded slowly. He was unsure…Wire had become one of his best friends…but…Heathermoon was his mate and he trusted her word no matter what but…why would Wire do this? Unless…

Lionclaw growled angrily and pelted out of the nursery to see Wire padding away with his tail held high while everyone came out of their dens to see what all of the excitement was. The both of them caught each other's eye.

Wire scowled and cursed silently. Wire's look of dismay melted away when he got an idea, he bared his teeth into a smile and began to lick his paws and around his muzzle, successfully making Lionclaw think he ate his kits.

Lionpelt hurtled after Wire and the both of them raced out of camp.

000000000000000000000000000

Weaselfur trotted through the tall grass in order to find prey for the rest of the group. After a while he halted when spotted a few plump mice. Him being a Windclan cat was able to catch all of them by surprise with his speed, even though he wasn't used to hunting mice….he successfully caught them all.

Weaselfur scented the group a couple foxlength's away and quickly went towards them but his pace was continuously slowed when a strange an unfamiliar scent surrounded him when the gentle wind blew past him.

Weaselfur dropped his catch and listened intently. A fierce growling was heard around him, Weaselfur's tail drooped and slowly went between his legs while his fur stood on end. This growling reminded him of the dogs that had attacked Windclan a few moons before, Weaselfur turned around quickly when he heard a sharp bark beside him.

A large dog like creature eagerly trotted towards him. It had pitch-black fur and bright yellow eyes. It had large paws and a long furry tail but it was really skinny. Weaselfur recognized this creature as a wolf. He remembered the tales the elders used to tell him when he was a kit but he disregarded them as stories…but now he could see that they were very, very, real.

The wolf increased its pace when it saw Weaselfur and broke into a stride in order to get closer. Weaselfur ran for his life and yowled, praying to Starclan that his friends could hear him.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Thunderclan**

Berrytail and Shadowrose sat outside Thunderclan camp. The both of them had snuck out of camp in order to have a private conversation but unbeknownst to Shadowrose, Berrytail was already going through with his plan…

" I'm serious Berrytail! I'll rip you to shreds if you even think about harming Jayfeather." Shadowrose threatened.

Berrytail looked away from Shadowrose. How did she find out? He knows Mousepelt wouldn't say anything to her or anyone else but she still found out. He was doing her a favor! He was going to help Shadowrose forget about Jayfeather so why was she so mad? This was all of Jayfeather's fault! So he had to kill him in order to—

Shadowrose cuffed Berrytail across his face in a sharp and painful motion. " What did I say!?" she demanded.

Berrytail stared in surprise. Was he thinking out loud? Berrytail shook himself before he sighed and pressed his nose to Shadowrose's. " I'm sorry Shadowrose…NOW!" he yowled before he pelted away from Shadowrose and a mysterious gray and white cat jumped on her.

" What the—get off of me!" Shadowrose spat while her mysterious attacker held onto her firmly and clawed her shoulders.

Shadowrose bucked and through the cat off and ended up standing on her forepaws. The gray and white cat swiftly ran behind Shadowrose and yanked her down by her tail before it tackled her while she was still surprised.

Shadowrose lay on her back and got a full view of her attacker. " Mousepelt?"

Mousepelt looked at Shadowrose sadly. Shadowrose looked away from Mousepelt and murmured. " I won't kill you…but…please believe that I am going to wear you out!"

Mousepelt's eyes blazed with happiness when Shadowrose wasn't mad at him but his happiness was quickly replaced with shock when Shadowrose threw him off of her with her hind legs. Shadowrose quickly rolled over and ran towards Mousepelt before he had time to land.

00000000000000000000000000000

Snowfur and the rest of the group looked around in confusion when they heard Weaselfur's terrified yowl. Snowfur closed his eyes and focused intently. He was trying to reach Weaselfur's mind and possibly do what his father did many moons ago to his uncle. See through his eyes.

Snowfur felt his body rake with fear and fatigue. He opened his eyes to see he was running to nowhere in particular, he looked back to see a strange dog like creature right on his paws and he let out a cry of pain when its jaws closed around his lower flank and he was thrown aside. While he was in the air he saw himself and the others a couple foxlengths away….

Snowfur's eyes shot open and he dashed forward with his siblings a few feet away from him. When Snowfur felt he had gained enough momentum he leaped into the air and grabbed the wolf by its ear and dragged it to the ground.

Weaselfur landed hard on the ground but managed to look up and see Snowfur and the others. " Thank Starclan." He breathed.

The wolf looked around eagerly and its tail wagged happily. It couldn't help the fact that it was hungry and it overpowered its weariness of being surrounded.

Silverwind made a swift dash between the wolf's legs but it timed her and closed its jaws around her back and threw her aside. Stonecloud ran around the wolf and pulled on its tail, the wolf turned around sharply and sunk its teeth into the back of his neck and held him down. Stonecloud felt himself losing energy while he clawed at the earth in an attempt to escape.

Honeybee ran forward and raked her claws across the wolf's eyes until it let go and quickly dodged its next attack. Willowcloud wasn't much of a fighter but from watching her clan mates she ran forward and went to attack the wolf.

The wolf shook itself and swiped at Willowcloud but it's sharp claws only met air when Willowcloud ducked and bit into the wolf's scrawny foreleg and punctured its tender skin. The wolf yelped and pulled Willowcloud off of him by the scruff of her neck and shook her around as if she were a ragdoll.

Snowfur hissed in fury and ran forward. He leaped forward and slammed his head into the wolf's chest, the wolf stumbled backward and onto its back. Weaselfur sat up and purred in delight when his friends surrounded him.

The wolf rolled over and stealthily trotted forward. It surprised everyone when it began to separate them. He grabbed Honeybee by her hind leg and flung her away and did the same to Willowcloud. Silverwind yowled in surprise when the wolf grabbed her tail and forced her into the air.

Silverwind turned to land on her feet but yowled in pain when the wolf closed its jaws around her soft belly and its fangs sunk into her body. The wolf grew a bit more excited when it tasted Silverwind's blood and flung her aside so it could taste more.

Stonecloud looked up and ran as fast as he could so he could break his sister's fall. The wolf saw him running and went after him, when it got close enough to him it jumped into the air and crashed down on him. Stonecloud felt completely paralyzed as he lay in the tall grass and watched helplessly as Silverwind hit the ground and a loud crack was heard.

" You good for nothing, crow-food eating, pile of FOXDUNG!" Snowfur yowled and charged at the wolf with Weaselfur by his side.

The wolf ran towards the both of them and the three of them collided fiercely. Weaselfur jumped on the wolf's head and turned to attack its eyes and sink his teeth into its muzzle. The wolf growled fiercely and began to shake its head around wildly.

Weaselfur lost his grip and fell off. He spat out the wolf's fur and sat momentarily distracted until Snowfur suddenly crashed into him. Weaselfur rolled over and felt something warm run down his fur, he glanced over and yowled in horror as the life flowed out of his love. Snowfur held himself up on his forepaws and his ears were flat against his head. " I'm sorry Weaselfur…I didn't mean to crash into you…" he mewed before he looked back and glared at the wolf, his eyes still full of anger and challenge.

The wolf bared its teeth at Snowfur and limped a little bit when it walked towards him. It was getting tired….Snowfur bared his teeth into a smile and watched as the wolf slowly walked into a trap. Willowcloud and Honeybee were running at full speed and tackled the wolf to the ground.

The wolf was temporarily overwhelmed when Willowcloud and Honeybee attacked it furiously. The both of them were driven over the edge when they saw Snowfur's current condition and fought like warriors of Lion and Tiger clan put together.

Weaselfur watched in horror as Snowfur collapsed on his side and didn't move again. Weaselfur felt like the scene before him went in slow motion as it played over and over in his mind and in front of his eyes.

Weaselfur broke out of his trance and padded towards the fallen moon white warrior. The wolf broke away from Willowcloud and Honeybee and ran toward Weaselfur. Weaselfur slowly turned his head around to face the wolf…he held his head high…and gave up…he was going to accept death and defeat…Snowfur was dead…

Weaselfur closed his eyes and braced himself for the intense bite the wolf was going to deliver around his neck…but he was suddenly thrust aside and an ear piercing yowl was heard.

Stonecloud had regained his ability to move and pushed Weasulfur aside; he stood his hind legs and gave the wolf a sharp and painfully accurate strike across the face. The wolf rolled on the ground and stared in shock, it got up and ran away with its tail between its legs.

Snowfur opened his eyes and watched as the wolf ran away, completely humiliated from being defeated by its prey. The life was rapidly slipping away from his body…he had to say this…before he…

_" Honeybee…Willowcloud…"_

The two of them trotted towards the moon white warrior, their eyes full of sorrow and undeniable love. " Yes?" they both mewed in unison.

_" Please forgive me if I disappoint the both of you when I say my heart goes both ways…"_

Willowcloud inched a bit closer to him. " You don't have much time Snowfur…please…who do you love?" she whispered.

Snowfur gave her a small smile and sighed lightly. " You…" he purred softly.

Willowcloud returned the small smile and whispered. " I love you too…"

_" I'll be seeing you…__"_

Willowcloud took in the last of his unforgettable scent before it was replaced with the heavy scent of blood and death. Honeybee stood a few tail lengths away and saw Willowcloud's ears flat against her head and her tail wrapped loosely around her paws…Honeybee didn't know what their last conversation was about but she was certain that Snowfur had joined Starclan…

00000000000000000000000000000

**The depths of Thunderclan territory**

Lionclaw and Wire circled each other. Their wounds bleed profusely and stained the forest floor. Wire knew Lionclaw was a strong warrior but he never would have thought he could overwhelm him the way he did but he managed to exact a toll on Lionclaw as well.

" You're a capable fighter…Lionclaw." Wire hissed while blood leaked out of his mouth.

" And you're a cold blooded murderer Wire." Lionclaw spat.

" None of the things I did was out of cold blood you fool." Wire hissed angrily.

Lionclaw glared at him and the both of them stopped moving temporarily. " All of the things I did were out of the love I had for other cats! None of them understood or returned my feelings for them, because _there was someone else_ or _they already love some other cat_." Wire meowed bitterly with a mocking undertone.

" Well then you should have accepted the fact they didn't want you! You can't force someone to love you just because you love them Wire. Soon…you will find a cat that loves you the way you love them but since that isn't the case now you really need to leave Thunderclan territory." Lionclaw growled.

" There are times when sympathetic words only make the situation worse…and when they can get you killed Lionclaw…but I suppose I can spare you just this once because of our past friendship." Wire murmured and before Lionclaw could react he tackled him and slammed him against a nearby tree.

Lionclaw saw his vision beginning to spin and a powerful headache coming on but he managed to send Wire flying against a tree a few foxlengths away when he threw him off with his hind legs. A sickening crack was heard and Wire's body fell to the floor, Lionclaw padded forward and winced at the scene before him. He may not have been a medicine cat but he knew a cat's body shouldn't bend that way…

" What are you doing so far into Thunderclan territory Lionclaw?"

000000000000000000000000000000

Shadowrose stood up on her hind legs and began to claw at Mousepelt's ears. Mousepelt hissed in defiance and rose up to give Shadowrose a head butt. He managed to slam his head against her chest and make her stumble back but Shadowrose quickly regained her balance and gave Mousepelt a sharp cuff across the face. Mousepelt was slightly shocked at how much it hurt and maximized the pain he already had on his body.

Shadowrose took advantage of the few seconds of shock and tackled him to the ground. Mousepelt winced slightly at the hit he was sure to get was surprised when Shadowrose licked between his ears. " Huh?" Mousepelt breathed and sat up. He looked around to see Shadowrose was nowhere in sight.

Shadowrose quickly covered some distance after her fight with Mousepelt. She already wasted too much time with him. Shadowrose began to think about how cute Mousepelt was but berated herself mentally for getting sidetracked.

Shadowrose could still scent Berrytail while she fought Mousepelt so she knew he didn't go that far, but where could he have possibly gone to kill…the cliff! Berrytail was going to go fight Jayfeather until he either pushed him over the edge or he slipped! Shadowrose growled angrily and quickened her pace.

00000000000000000000000000000

Bluekit sighed. Breezeclaw and Heathermoon decided they had spent enough time in Thunderclan and returned to Windclan. It was late sunhigh…

_**" Hello Bluekit."**_

" Hi…" Bluekit murmured.

_**" Do you know who I am?"**_

" My birth mom?" Bluekit mewed.

_**" Yes! I was afraid you wouldn't remember my voice."**_

" I don't see how I could forget a voice that sings me to sleep at night…" Bluekit purred softly.

_**" Bluekit…I really need to see you…will you come to me?"**_

Bluekit looked around to see if anyone was watching him. " Of course…I come to you as soon as the moon meets the sun during sundown." He whispered.

_**" I'll be waiting…don't forget." **_

Bluekit stared at the sky intently. It was as if he were looking for someone…his eyes locked on a spot in the sky and he tapped the end of his small tail against the ground, waiting patiently, and speaking with his eyes…

Leafpool watched the kit that had her fur and Crowfeather's eyes from inside of her den. She was going to go talk to him, but when she saw that he was busy speaking with the sun…she decided against it…she didn't mean to eavesdrop on his conversation but…what did he mean by the moon was going to meet the sun?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Jayfeather tried as hard as he could to get the images out of his head but they kept coming back and made him guiltier each time...he should have held on tighter…

**Flashback**

_" Berrytail…Jayfeather…are the two of you really willing to die because of me? The both of you almost fell down this cliff because of your stupid jealousy!…Berrytail, I'm sorry but I can't stop loving Jayfeather. I know how much that angers you but it really isn't possible for me to do so…Jayfeather, stop being so protective of me. You know very well that I can take care of myself." Shadowrose said sharply but in a gentle tone._

_Jayfeather growled angrily__. " Shadowrose…this is between the two of us…stay out of it." _

_Shadowrose scowled at Jayfeather and hissed. " Why should I stay out of any of this? It's about me in the first place…also…if I would've stayed out of this the both of you would be crowfood at the bottom of this cliff!"_

_" It would have been for you!" Jayfeather hissed furiously._

_" I don't care Jayfeather!" Shadowrose growled angrily. _

_Jayfeather may have been blind but he looked directly at Shadowrose and stared at her in shock. " I know you would die for me Jayfeather but I'd never want you to die! Even if it was for me…I don't know what I'd do if you died…we all have to die alone but…I don't ever want you too…" Shadowrose mewed sadly._

_Jayfeather began to calm down a bit. " Why not?" he asked._

_" I__ don't want you to be lonely anymore…that's why you always wanted to be a warrior Jayfeather…you wanted to be happy and you never wanted to feel alone…that's why being a medicine cat gets you so angry at times…" Shadowrose mewed._

_" I know…being a medicine cat is one of the loneliest jobs ever…which is why medicine cats fall in love so easily…" Jayfeather sighed._

_" I'm sorry Jayfeather…" Berrytail muttered._

_" You're sorry?" Jayfeather asked._

_" Yeah…I always thought you liked Shadowrose because she didn't care about your blindness and you thought she was the prettiest cat in the clan…I didn't love Shadowrose at first but I fell for her later on because I thought you were just going to use her…so the more I thought about that the angrier, competitive, and jealous I got…I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and made all of this happen…so I'm sorry…" Berrytail mewed._

_Jayfeather shrugged and __meowed__. "__ This is going to tak__e__some time to forget but I suppose…I can forgive you for now…__but if you permanently want me to forgive you…I'd feel better if you dropped you relationship with Shadowrose to friends…" _

_" What! I can't….I still love her! I can't just forget about her like that!" Berrytail meowed angrily._

Jayfeather growled angrily and turned to Berrytail. " It's all of you fault Shadowrose is dead!" he yowled as the images of what happened just a few moments ago flashed in his eyes.

**Flashback**

_" Jatfeather! Berrytail! Wait a second!" Shadowrose growled._

_" Shut up! If you hadn't come to the clans in the first place none of this would have been happening!" Berrytail hissed angrily._

_"Don't say that like I followed Jayfeather into camp!" Shadowrose hissed._

_Berrytail padded away from Jayfeather and stood a few tail lengths away from Shadowrose. " You might as well have! I could have continued to fall in love with Honeybee if you hadn't come!" he hissed._

_" It'__s not my fault you can't keep your heart in check! You know didn't have to pat the slightest mind to me and that I didn't like you when you kept trying to spend time with me! So don't start with me over what would have happened if I hadn't come!" Shadowrose yowled._

_Berrytail lunged forward and pushed Shadowrose so hard that she was knocked a f__ew feet away and over the cliff._

_Shadowrose gripped the earth tightly and helped Jayfeather pull her up before she fell to her death…she suddenly remembered something…_

_"__ I can't remember the last time I said this Jayfeather but—_

_" I know Shadowrose…I know…" Jayfeather murmured through his teeth as he was pulling her up…but his paws were slipping and the ground was starting to collapse under his front paws._

_Shadowrose sighed and mewed. "You have to let go Jayfeather…"_

_Jayfeather stared at her in shock. " What?" he asked._

_" This is one of the exact reasons why medicine cats can't love…they hang on too tight…" Shadowrose mewed sadly._

_" Of course I'm…hanging on…I love you…" Jayfeather murmured._

_" And I love you too…but you have to let go…you'll find out why later on…." Shadowrose __purred and thrust herself away from Jayfeather. Jayfeather's eyes widened in shock and sadness when Shadowrose slipped out of his grasp__, he hated being blind, he could have grabbed her again had he not been trapped in a void of darkness…__he could have grabbed her again…he could have saved her…_

Berrytail turned away from Jayfeather…he knew it was his fault…Great Starclan…was this supposed to happen?...

" What's wrong Jayfeather?"

The two of them looked over to see Lionclaw, Willowcloud, Honeybee, and Weaselfur. " I…I should be getting back to Riverclan…I'll see you two at the next Gathering…" Willowcloud choked slightly and quickly trotted away without a second glance.

Weaselfur turned away from all of them and slowly made his way back to Windclan. " You left before I got to tell you my feelings Snowfur…and I hate you for it…I'm going to find a she-cat from Windclan and make you jealous of my happiness one day…" he murmured in tone low enough for Jayfeather to miss.

00000000000000000000000000000000

( Alright. To speed this up…Jayfeather, Honeybee, Berrytail, and Lionclaw return to camp. Firestar asks about why Honeybee left and why Silverwind and Stonecloud weren't with her. She tells them about what happened and about how Silverwind and Stonecloud didn't come back with she, Willowcloud, and Weaselfur. Everyone is shocked and sad…)

" Jayfeather…why isn't Shadowrose with you?" Hollyfrost asked.

Jayfeather turned away from everyone and murmured. " She's with Starclan…"

Everyone in Thunderclan gasped in shock. Shadowrose…dead…?

" We were too late and ignored the prophecy…a mysterious cat called Silverstar told me about the prophecy and what we did wrong…who we were supposed to trust and who we weren't…I didn't want to believe Silverstar but…I should have…and if I had…everyone would be—

Lionclaw and Hollyfrost padded up to Jayfeather. " Don't worry about it Jayfeather…" Lionclaw mewed.

" Yeah…what's done is done and we can't redo it…" Hollyfrost meowed and gave his ear a quick lick.

" We shall mourn for our clanmates death tonight…as for Silverwind and Stonecloud…let's pray that Starclan brings them back safely…or guide them to their field of stars…" Firestar meowed.

**3 days later****…**

**Gathering**

" A few sunrise's ago Thunderclan has been weakened by the deaths of three valued warriors…" Firestar meowed.

The cats of the clans stared in confusion, sorrow, and curiosity. Blackstar, Onestar, and Leopardstar looked throughout the crowd to see who was missing…

" They served Thunderclan well and…"

" Firestar will you please say who died already…because…I'm getting all choked up…and I don't even know who died yet…"

Everyone turned around sharply to see a strong and very handsome dull gray tom with jay blue eyes and a beautiful silver she-cat with silver blue eyes on the dull gray tom's back. Her paws lay limply along his strong body while her head rested on his. The dull gray tom was looking elsewhere with tears in his eyes while the silver she-cat was about to let her tears flow.

" Silverwind! Stonecloud! You're alive!" Honeybee, Willowcloud, and Weaselfur yowled happily.

Firestar and the rest of the leaders jumped down from the place where they sat and joined the rest of their clanmates in a welcoming and relived purr. Stonecloud let Silverwind down and the two of them soaked in the love they were getting from just about every clan cat.

" What happened to the two of you?" Honeybee asked.

" We followed the wolf to avenge Snowfur but we lost him and came across a river. We saw a silver tabby in the water and she told us to jump in so she could heal our wounds…" Silverwind mewed.

" Silverstream?" Graystipe murmured to himself.

" It took a while for tabby to heal our broken bones but as soon as she was done we came home." Stonecloud said with a shrug.

Poppytail walked through the crowd of cats and rubbed against Stonecloud affectionately when she got close enough to do so. " Glad to see you're back at last…" she mewed.

" Me too." Stonecloud murmured and ducked when Poppytail tried to give a playful cuff on his ear.

Breezeclaw and Silverwind caught each other's eye. Silverwind slipped through the crowd of cats and padded towards him. " Did you miss me?" she asked shyly.

Breezeclaw felt his fur flush hot with embarrassment when he felt half of the cats at the Gathering's eyes on him. " No." he said sharply.

Silverwind sighed lightly and looked back. " What are all of you looking at? I'm talking to him." She growled and turned back to Breezeclaw. " Seriously…?" she asked.

" Of course." Breezeclaw purred and gave her an affectionate lick on her cheek.

_Will this love last?_

00000000000000000000000000000000

**You decide.**** I hope that you enjoyed the sequel to ****Jaypaw's first love****! Thanks for staying with me even when I lost my inspiration! I know I left out some parts but…did you like the ending?**

**-Inakura**


End file.
